Bound by Gravity
by Kaldhi
Summary: What's happening now…? “…Chapter 7!” Hitomi and Van reach to each other, but strange disasters strike them. Who's behind all this chaos? Come find out if the dragon and the girl from the Mystic Moon can conquer fate again… and live together at last. V
1. ‘My Yearning’

author: You have my permission to skip this first chapter. -_- Please feel free to start at chapter 2, because the beginning is boring… necessary… but boring.

* * *

|+-+-+-•|•-+-+-+•|+•+| Bound by Gravity |+•+|•-+-+-+•|•-+-+-+|

Chapter 1: My Yearning

* * *

-|•-+-+-+•|-

* * *

_What the— ! _Hitomi froze as her eyes suddenly recognized the object sitting infront of her. _How…? _Slowly, she leaned forward, her hand reaching closer, and closer. As close as she dared. _No… no, it can't be… _Behind the sudden storm of a thousand memories attacking her mind, her tiny attempt at denial struggled to fight back. _No, it isn't… it isn't… it can't be…_

_No, there is no way in hell._

_

* * *

  
_

-|•-+-+-+•|-

* * *

Every once in a while, on the days when the sun was shining somewhat more gently than usual… maybe with a little breeze… and some massive, dark clouds looming over the horizon — close enough to admire, but not close enough to rain — on those days Hitomi wouldn't really have to work so hard to keep herself moving forward through the world.

Today was one of those days, even though it started kind of crappy. Having gone out to buy her mother a birthday gift, but then realizing she was slightly retarded and had forgotten her wallet at home (…again), she went wandering around the city instead of taking the metro back. _After all, I came out this far already._ And somehow she didn't want to be that weird idiot hopping off the train and getting right back on the other way. Her metro-pass card was always in her pocket with her school ID and her phone. _Well I'll just keep it in my wallet from now on, so I won't get halfway across Tokyo again without any money._

There was some sort of Super-Mega-Happy-Happy-Sale at the shopping mall now, and some saleswoman on a stage with a megaphone, dressed in a disturbingly naughty costume, introducing some music group behind her called "The Blood Thorns" . Hitomi watched from afar as the obviously lame, we-wanna-be-teh-rockz-band got ready to play, and the screaming sea of mindless fans got bigger and louder and SOO excited about whatever was going on that they ran around the mall in hyper little groups buying the discount shoes and microwaves.

"Eh! KawaAAIII!!" squealed some girl beside Hitomi. "Kuro-kun is such a sexy singer!!"

"Holy crap, no way!" said her friend. "That drummer is so hotter."

Thus it came to be that, in order to avoid the risk of falling victim to the brainwashing, Hitomi escaped to a quiet park around the block.

Once there, Hitomi sighed with relief and pleasure. _Now I can breathe. _The trees were enormous, and their heavy branches hung low to the shady ground. She found the little lookout tower, and climbed up to see those dark clouds in the distance, wrapping their arms around the confused, awkward, vulnerable skyscrapers.

If Hitomi was a normal girl, she would be back at the mall. Not giving personalities to skyscrapers. And if she was normal, she would have friends beside her. She would be wearing makeup. She would have her wallet. She would be able to tell you the exact number of days gone by since she'd last seen… him.

But she couldn't. She wasn't even thinking about—

"Hitomi! Hey!"

Some young man had appeared at her side while she'd been staring out the window. "Good to see you!" He was calm, and his eyes were smiling warmly.

"Oh! Hi… um…" _Who the h—?! _"Do I know you?"

His mouth opened slightly and he looked at her for a moment, deciding if she was joking or not. Finally he said, "It's me, Hiro… from the track team."

"Oh. Of course." Hitomi blinked. Now she recognized him. Then seeing how hurt he looked, she added, "I'm sorry. You just… surprised me. And you look… um… did you cut your hair…? …or something…" she asked sheepishly.

"No," he said. "But… I guess maybe you've never seen me wearing these glasses."

"Yeah, that might be it." Instantly she was bored. It happened every time, with every man. All the swimming feelings in her heart just kind of went to sleep, and she just wanted to get away from them. _No matter how handsome they are…_

"Hey Hitomi, I was wondering…" he began, smiling tentatively.

_No matter how charming…_

"…I was on my way somewhere. It's not that exciting a place, but it would be, if you came along."

_No matter how much I'm supposed to like them… I just want to get away. I always need to get away._ Because she knew if she didn't, the dullness, those sleepy feelings in her soul would get her mind quiet enough that she would start to feel something else behind it. Something hiding behind everything she tried to do all day to protect herself from it. That old, familiar longing. Because no matter how magnificent they were… they were never him.

"Sorry Hiro, but I didn't bring my money," she said, opening her empty hands, trying to actually sound sorry, "so I can't really go out anywhere."

"Forget that. It's practically nothing to get into the museum. I'll pay it."

_Museum?_

"Come on, let's go," he said, beckoning to her, and turned to walk out of the park.

"Wait, but I—" Hitomi started. "A- ano…" she trailed off as he kept walking. She didn't have the energy to fight this. He stopped and turned, waiting.

_Dammit._

And so, on that particular day, Hitomi didn't fight back, and she was lured to the museum. And everything changed.

* * *

-|•-+-+-+•|-

* * *

At the beginning it wasn't so hard. At least it wasn't after she said goodbye, and left Gaea. When you've been a long while in the presence of someone, someone who affects you deeply, the closeness soaks into you, and you feel them so much that it still seems like they are with you… even when they're gone. Such a comfort, his smile, his voice in her mind.

But only people in love could be so naive as to believe the happiness they feel now can keep them going forever. And Hitomi — with her eyes always bursting with tears of joy, and her spirit doing all kinds of ridiculous, fluttery things — she was especially oblivious. She barely noticed the gradual change as the places, the smells started to become really hard to remember. And of course as soon as they were lost to her, a cry came out from her body and an aching desire just to have them back again. That life, again. His smell… why couldn't she remember? Forgetting was unbearable. All that Hitomi had now was the knowing it had once been real, and made her so… real. It hurt like hell to be reminded, though. A random chord in a song, a flash of a sword on a TV screen, a clock, gondolas, wedding bells… each hit her somehow with a sudden taste of loss. There was no stopping it. Couldn't help thinking about it. Wondering why she was even here now, how she could have believed the memory would be enough.

"Why am I so pathetic?"

_Even asking that question makes me more pathetic._ _I can't help it though… my mind just likes to run away…_ _All the time._ _Even if I burn my tarot cards, avoid all swordfighting movies, never look at Allen's twin, Amano… even if I abandon every reminder of Gaea I can think of and go live on a deserted island in the middle of nothing, it wouldn't matter. It wouldn't matter. I'm always spacing out and dreaming about something. All my life. And now it all leads back to him._

Gazing out the window from physics class, watching the volleyball game outside, Hitomi might start wondering if there was more guiding the ball than just physics. Maybe the ball chose who could hit it, who would miss it. Where it would go flying next. Where would it go flying.

Flying. Birds. The pigeons in the park. How different is the world through their eyes. Hopping. Pecking. Leaping into the air. Stretching out their grey wings. No… white. Beautiful white. Steady. Soaring. Strong… white wings…

_No! No! Please, it hurts. I can't…_

And that's how it went for months. Her mind doing all those stupid, fluttery things like that, which always ended in pain. One night, when she was so tortured with this, she begged all the nameless powers of the universe to let her go back, and at the same time felt disgusted to death that she could conceive abandoning her mother and the beautiful world which had raised her and promised her a full life.

That night she mentally murdered all her lost dreams and vowed not to think of him, not to let herself drift into her thoughts anymore. By filling her time with work and study, track practice again, reasonable and down-to-earth novels, errands for her mother, she kept her mind distracted. She kept the vow.

Until today of course.

* * *

-|•-+-+-+•|-

* * *

The museum was actually busier than she expected. _With luck I'll be able to slip away among the strangers and lose him, and then it's like getting lost, not ditching him. _With sad amusement, Hitomi noted that if she couldn't even stand being with such a handsome, pleasant, gentle guy like Hiro, there was probably no hope for her ever starting a family.

_No, wait. That thought. It hurts. Not going to think about that. Not allowed._

"I realize this is the lamest place to bring a girl," Hiro was saying, "but I did think I'd be alone, and I just wanted to look at some of the medieval relics." Hitomi was glancing around for a good mind distraction. She looked at him to show she was listening. "Inspiration for my art projects," he added. "But maybe we can go someplace more interesting afterwards… if you like."

Hitomi dodged his suggestion. "Medieval relics? Like what?"

"You'll see. They're over here at the back."

She followed him obediently, no longer quite so bored. Her legs moved on their own as her eyes explored the enormous halls and rooms of glorious paintings, stone carvings, clay statues.

"Everything is so old," she breathed quietly. "The whole building feels ancient."

Excitedly, her soul responded with strange energy as though these objects held more life and wisdom than all the people around her.

"Yeah, it does." He looked at her and asked, "Haven't you ever been here before?"

She shook her head. Hitomi noticed the medieval room was kind of dark, and wondered if they did that on purpose or something. Drifting away from her, Hiro found a carving of a gargoyle and pulled out a tiny sketch pad and began scribbling intently, peering closer to the rough stone, almost to touch it. Hitomi looked away and suddenly there was an ear-splitting electrical shriek.

"OY!!!" growled the security guard in the hallway, marching angrily into the room.

"Gomen, gomen! I'm sorry. That was my fault," Hiro said quickly. "I didn't mean to touch it."

"Stay away from the artifacts!" he commanded, and waved away the other guard that had appeared behind him.

"What happened?" asked Hitomi, as the guard returned back into the hall.

"Just security sensors," Hiro answered, turning back to his sketch pad. "Lasers, or something, I think. That way they don't need to put it all behind glass. Don't get too close to the stuff."

Her surprise wore off, and Hitomi went back to inspecting all the little pots and trinkets, and woven tapestries, and intricate ironwork, and jeweled crowns, and gilded armour, and—

_Hey, that thing looks just like a…_

Hitomi blinked. Her heart jumped.

_What the— ! But that's…_

In that moment, the power of all her painful longings struck her a thousand times harder, all at once. She clutched her heart, and her other hand floated up to touch it, as her mind battled the the sharp memories and confusion clouding her head, trying desperately to reason with herself. Trying desperately to be reasonable. Reasonable. _It's not real. It can't be._

_It can't really be an actual…_

She gasped. Her hand shot back to her chest. Now it was glowing. Black iron engraved with strange symbols had been shaped into a sturdy ironwork wallpiece, which hung there, heavy and dark. From within the twists and graceful forms of iron bars, a pedestal had been molded out like an arm from the its center. The black fingers of the pedestal curled around a small sort of bowl or nest, and upon the nest was… an energist.

_An energist…!! How did it get here?? Where did they find it?? _Hitomi's eyes hovered on the red crystal, and then raced through the words on the panel below, her vision starting to blur as her heart throbbed and blood started pounding through her head. The panel read:

"Unearthed in 1937, by Geoffery Rocentti, near what is now modern day Venice. The metalwork carvings are reminiscent of medieval Europe. The molecular structure of the stone is a deviant form of quartz crystal, in its own subcategory named _quartazin rocentti_, after it's discoverer. There appears to be organic compounds — remnants of ancient life — embedded in its core, resembling prehistoric reptilian DNA. However, further analysis is impossible without destroying it. Purchased in 1987 from the Oxford Geological Association to prevent scientific dissection, and displayed here to preserve its historical value."

Questions stampeded through Hitomi's suddenly throbbing skull, and blood rushed hot, pressing her veins and whispering louder and louder and filling her ears until she could hear nothing of the world around her. She felt dizzy, and suddenly no longer in control of herself.

And then the voice, strong, weak. Rough and soft. _Hitomi… Hitomi…!!_

A burning wave rose up from her stomach through her body and swallowed her heart. She recognized the voice of Fanelia's king, and in a staggering blast of memories her body started to tremble. His name came out of her mouth, and as she said it, she saw him so clear, so close in her mind.

Completely absorbed and confused by what was happening, Hitomi felt herself stretching out her arm, reaching for it, for him. Then something dark, deep inside the energist start to move. Hitomi was suddenly afraid. There was an enormous thud as one throbbing pulse of energy shot out from the heart of the waking energist. And then her world fell apart.

* * *

-|•-+-+-+•|-

* * *

It started when the roaring blood in her ears dropped away, and a far away cry from the hall brought her back to the museum, back to her body, her feet… shaking…

Everything was shaking, shivering. The clink of metal and the rough grinding of stone and creaking of wood and crashing of pottery, and the people screaming and shouting and yelling in fear, and the electrical shriek of the alarm spun around her while the rumble below her feet made her stagger and drop to her knees.

"EARTHQUAKE!!" bellowed a guard down the hall. "Get out of there!! Come this way!!"

"Hitomi!!!?" Hiro's voice. He sounded so far away. "Hitomi!! Where are you??! We have to get out!!!"

Dust clouds from the disturbed ancient artifacts filled the room in moments, and Hitomi couldn't see anyone around her. Faster than she could think — and she _didn't_ think — Hitomi jumped to her feet and snatched the energist right out of it's place. Gripping her fingers tightly around it, she ran straight for the door.

* * *

-|•-+-+-+•|-

* * *

_Where… where am I…? _Hitomi looked around. Her initial excitement dissolved into uneasiness as she took in her surroundings. _I… I don't know this place._ _It can't be Earth, but… but this is definitely not Fanelia. It can't be. _She stood up and her anxiety started to tighten in her chest.

_I'm trapped! Oh, how did I get here…! _With growing dread Hitomi realized she would die in this place if no one found her soon.

* * *

|+-+-+-•|•-+-+-+•|•-+-+-+•|•-+-+-+•|•-+-+-+•|•-+-+-+•|•-+-+-+|

(To be continued…)

|+-+-+-•|•-+-+-+•|•-+-+-+•|•-+-+-+•|•-+-+-+•|•-+-+-+•|•-+-+-+|

* * *

author: yes, this is a love story. just hang in there… ._.


	2. ‘Far’

author: enjoy. :)

* * *

'_Thy fate is the common fate of all;_

_Into each life some rain must fall.'_

_(Henry Wadsworth Longfellow)_

_

* * *

  
_

|+-+-+-•|•-+-+-+•|+•+| Bound by Gravity |+•+|•-+-+-+•|•-+-+-+|

Chapter 2: Far

Hitomi had burst out of the museum, completely and impossibly unharmed, despite the enormous paintings that crashed down off the walls, and the stone pillars and marble statues that she could hear tumbling to the floor around her. Once outside, the earthquake still shuddering under her feet, she held the energist up and saw its strong beating glow. With a mix of thrill and horror she realized it might be trying to take her back to Gaea.

_Wait!_ She thought, in panic._ But I can't. Oh, I would…_ Hitomi's heart cried._ But I could never forgive myself for… for choosing Gaea over my home. Over my… oh, my mother. Forever… Leaving her… and my frien— No, my mother. It's just her. I could leave my friends and my life behind, but I could never break her heart._

Another pulse pounded out from the energist with a shockwave that resonated in Hitomi's lungs, like the beat from a massive drum. The tremor underneath her shivered, and passed away.

An empty quietness took over the air, and Hitomi felt relieved but was actually disappointed as the life glow faded out of the energist, for the presence of her dragon boy left with it. Immediately she was absorbed into the panic and chaos that had befallen the people around her. With the crowd she was herded like a sheep by the emergency officers, and eventually found herself huddled in a temporary shelter in the metro station, where people were awaiting government vehicles to take them back to their homes, since the trains were now out of service.

It was there that she received the phone call…

"_Hello, is this Kanzaki Hitomi?"_

…the phone call that announced an impossible coincidence. A fateful accident.

"_I'm very sorry, Hitomi."_

The news that sent her into a trance as she climbed into a police car that delivered her to the district hospital, but she didn't sense what was happening as her feet carried her inside and she was guided to a room. The room where a nurse spoke to her in soft sympathetic tones as Hitomi stood there, staring… unable to cry.

"_The people who were with her said she escaped the office building with the rest of them, but just as the earthquake was calming down, part of the ceiling collapsed on a supporting beam, and it fell out onto the pavement where everyone was standing."_

Horribly, mercilessly, the vision flashed into Hitomi's mind as she listened, as she hoped it was all a dream.

"_They brought her here as soon as they could, but she was already beyond our ability to save. We gave her a dose to alleviate the pain and I hope it is some small comfort to you to know that your mother did pass away without any suffering."_

Hitomi was frozen in her stance and her blood felt like ice. _No. It's not true, it's just a dream. This couldn't have happened. I won't let this happen!! No!! _Her spirit strained with all it's power to fight, and everything around her went dark, silent, and cold. _Go back… go back… bring her back. Mother… come back. You can't be dead. You're the only one… the only…_

Hitomi gasped as the realization stuck her.

_The only thing keeping me here._

Her mother. The only thing that stopped her from begging, pleading to be on Gaea again. It was her. And now she was suddenly, completely gone. Hitomi was pounded with hundreds of emotions, terror, regret, desperation, denial… Through it all she suddenly heard a memory of an old voice ring into her mind. And it made her sick to the bone. _Dilandau._

"_Well, well," _said the voice in her mind, thin and slithering with evil delight. _"Now isn't that… convenient."_

A deliciously wicked smile, and eyes filled with amusement. The feeling hung in Hitomi's stomach long after she was gone from the hospital.

* * *

-|•-+-+-+•|-

* * *

In a helpless daze, and in it for days, Hitomi moved her body slowly through the ashes of what used to be her life. The city was a disaster, and the television reports said the damage was record breaking.

"Luckily," announced the news broadcaster, "There were very few deaths, since most people had enough warning to get to safety."

"Most people," said Hitomi.

Her mix of denial and despair lasted through all the following events she was ushered through. All the things that happen when your relative dies. Yukari and her other friends and distant family floated into her life, and she heard their kind words of comfort. But she didn't have her routine to rescue her after it was all done. School was postponed until repairs could be made, and all Hitomi had now was a damaged empty house, and the red stone she stole from the museum. Oddly she hadn't thought about it, and only remembered the implications of what she'd done when Yukari had said, "What kind of weird-ass rock is that?!" After that she was careful to keep her stolen energist hidden.

But at night she held it in her hands, cradled close to her chest. Sometimes she would look into its deep colour, just staring for hours. Sometimes she cried.

One night, she was standing out on her porch, in her coat and boots… gazing lazily at the stars… thinking of him… and finally realized that, yes, she had nothing here left to live for. And however long the pain of her mother's death hung over her — the horrible sickness that filled her from such an impossible, cruel coincidence — she didn't have anything left that made her want to stay here. _Everything is empty now. It's all over. Gone._ _I…_ she closed her eyes and gripped the energist, summoning the memory she had of that life on Gaea. _I have nothing here. I want to go back there. I wish I could be there with… with him again._

Obediently, the energist awoke its glowing light, as though it had been just waiting all this time. _It… it can hear my wish…! _Soundlessly, the beam of light emerged, and with warm remembrance, Hitomi closed her eyes calmly as it enveloped her. She didn't see how it flickered so dim, and how unsteadily it grew into its pillar. She could only feel the gentle pull as it lifted her softly up against gravity, and the lightness in her heart as she let go of her whole life on Earth, floating into the stars.

* * *

-|•-+-+-+•|-

* * *

SPLASH!

_What?!_ Hitomi sputtered as water slapped her face and found its way into her nose and mouth. _Where… where am I…? _The energist went dark and everything around her was dark. Her eyes struggled and blinked to adjust after being soaked in the light of the energist. All she could feel was that she was chest deep in frigid water, and when she stretched out her hands, they met a wall of rough stone. She tried behind her. Another wall. _Wait a minute. That means I'm in a… _Her eyes managed to tell there was faint light above her, and she looked up to confirm the answer that made her heart clench with dread, and dry, humourless frustration. Far overhead was a small circle of light, the branches of a tree above, and the sillhouette of a bucket.

_Yep. I'm in the bottom of a well._

Her eyes got stronger and she could tell the tree leaning over the well was a kind of palm tree. The solid bricks that made the walls of the well were a pale sand colour, and she noticed now that the air she was breathing was thick and tremendously heavy with unbearably humid heat. _I… I don't know this place. _The palm tree cast shade on the well, but the swaying branches sometimes revealed a light sky. _If it's still daytime, and if this is some kind of desert country, and if this water is still so cold, _thought Hitomi, shivering in the icy pool,_ How cold does this water get at night, then?? I can't survive this for long._

Steadying the chatter of her teeth, Hitomi cupped her hands around her mouth and cried, "HELP! Somebody please!!! Help me!!!"

Silence.

"Please!!! Somebody!!!" she shouted desperately. "HELP!!!"

Amid the gurgles and swish of the water around her, Hitomi swore she heard another voice, a distant shout, but admitted it was probably her echo. She dropped her arms to her side and stared up at the circle of light for a while. Eventually, and after several more cries for help, she gave up and started feeling the bricks around her with the empty hope of possibly finding a way to climb. "Stupid… Stupid well…" she grumbled. _Oh, Van… where are you?_

"Hey!" a high-pitched voice stabbed sharply and loudly into her ears. "Hey you!"

Hitomi's head shot up to see the shape of a child leaning over the well. Seeing Hitomi's face, the child gasped, and yelled behind, "Hey guys!! It's not Jeremey!! It's a girl!!"

* * *

-|•-+-+-+•|-

* * *

Hitomi was uncomfortable. She stood, dripping and embarrassed before a group of several very small, thin children, and their two older companions, boys about Hitomi's age. They had hauled her up with the bucket, and now the group stood a safe distance away from her, glaring and inspecting her with fearful, suspicious eyes.

"Where on Gaea are YOU from?!" The tallest young man exclaimed, looking at her clothes.

_So this is Gaea after all…! Oh that means I can find him!! I can, I will. I will find Van. _Hitomi was so thrilled that she nearly forgot to answer. "Oh! Um… um, I'm from… Fanelia."

"Fanelia!!" shrieked one of the children.

"What?!" said the older boy. "You're lying. How did you get here, then? Did you _swim??_"

The children giggled.

_Huh?_ thought Hitomi. "Uhh… no, I —… I was kidnapped! They just left me here."

"Right," said the boy, his eyes still squinting warily. "We'll see if my father believes you. Let's go."

"Wait! Wait, please. I just want to get back to Fanelia, I don't want to cause trouble or anything. Can you tell me how to get there?"

He scoffed and looked at her now like she was stupid. "Are you stupid? Don't you know where you are?"

"No… I was kidnapped."

"Well in that case you can forget it," said the other boy beside him. "Because if you were kidnapped you won't have any silver left, and you'll need a horse cart full of it to get to Fanelia."

Hitomi opened her mouth, and paused. _Yes, maybe I can… _She had an idea. _I can and I will…! _With a thrill of hope she went on. "Well, um… actually… I have friends with money — eh! I mean silver… in Fanelia… and Asturia… and they would reward you a lot if you helped me." Her heart warmed to think of all of them, and to know they couldn't be far now.

They both stared at her, eyes suspicious and careful.

"Tch. Look," the first boy answered. "We don't have anything that can help you, and what makes you think we would anyway? Do you really think any of us are stupid enough to believe that you've got rich friends waiting for you? If you're so rich, why are you wearing THAT?" He said, thrusting his chin at her clothing. "Besides," he went on with a sneer. "If you're so good at making friends, why don't you just go make friends with a whale and he'll carry you over for free."

The children laughed. "Ahaha, friends with a whale!" they giggled. Hitomi was silent. _Whale… that means…_

"Or," offered the other boy, "Why don't you just make friends with the captain of a cargo ship. I'm sure he'd be eager to take your payment. And other things…" he smirked, giving her body a glance.

Hitomi didn't notice. _Whale… _She started to understand now, with dread, how hopelessly stuck she might really be.

"HEY!!! What the hell are you boys doing over there???!!!" came a deep bellowing voice from behind them. "And who's that with you??!! Get over here!!!"

She was dragged to a house full of adults, who all seemed as underfed and strong-willed and suspicious as their children. She was interrogated fiercely by the men. But of course, women are much the same in most countries, and they wouldn't let the men continue the cruel and absurd questioning for more than a few minutes.

She was shown to a basin to wash herself, offered a cup of boiled water and a handful of dense and salty crackers which she nearly choked on, but a little girl ran up and unfolded a tiny hand to reveal some kind of round candy, which Hitomi ate and grinned at its sweet ginger flavour, and thanked the girl, who nodded without smiling, and ran away.

Hitomi sat on the floor of the small empty room, drinking her cup of water. A woman came in and sat before her, laying out some clean clothes. "This village is called Chanta Desey. Not many know about us, but I assume you've heard of Queldonan," said the woman. Hitomi looked blank. "Our country," she added, to be sure. She noticed the poor girl looked completely overwhelmed.

"We don't know much about Fanelia here," said the woman. "Can you tell me about it?"

Hitomi opened her mouth and then, from the look on woman's face, she was pretty sure that was a lie. _Maybe, _thought Hitomi,_ she's testing me. To find out if I really know Fanelia. If my story is true._Well, her story wasn't true, she wasn't kidnapped, but of course they wouldn't believe the truth if they knew it. Or maybe they would, but she didn't want to know what would happen to her if they found out she had descended from the Mystic Moon. These people looked kind of desperate, and desperate people do dangerous and unpredictable things.

"Fanelia is beautiful," Hitomi answered, with the return of that longing pain. "And it has hills and valleys like you do here, except they are covered in dense forests with enormous green trees thick with leaves, and water flows through the land in many places. You don't have to dig wells to get to it."

The woman looked suddenly enchanted, but her voice was strong and steady. "And were you born there?"

"Well, no. I first came to Fanelia just before everything was destroyed in the Great Fire. So many people died. But Lord Van, the King…" she paused and she almost lost what she was saying. "He… he fought in the war with Zaibach. After the war, everything settled down, and Va… um… His Majesty was free to start rebuilding his home."

The woman nodded, approvingly. "Where were you born, then?" Hitomi sighed at this._ At least this interrogation isn't so harsh._

"Ah… a small village… near Asturia. You never would have heard of it. But really, the folks who were caring for me then, they moved around a lot. I was in so many parts of Gaea, I can't really remember the names of all the places I was back then."

The woman was quiet. Possibly deciding whether or not to believe her. Hitomi took the chance to ask the question screaming loudest in her mind.

"I was wondering… Could you tell me really how far it is from here to Fanelia?"

The woman considered Hitomi for a moment and then looked at the ground, pointing.

"This is Fanelia," she said, drawing a small invisible circle on the floor with her finger. "You mentioned Asturia. This is Asturia. It borders on the water." She drew another tiny shape next to where Fanelia had been. Then she reached far across the floor to a spot near the window. "This is Queldonan." Another shape.

"This…" she said, waving her hand across the vast space between, "…is the ocean."

Hitomi's hope surrendered to helpless defeat. She had no idea Gaea was so big. She sunk further as the woman continued.

"It takes the fastest aircraft a week or so from the Queldonan coast to get to Asturia, and thirty thousand silver to get a ride. Even the slowest cargo ships at the harbour in Umard cost several hundred, and may take any number of weeks or months to cross the sea."

"Can…" Hitomi swallowed, and croaked softly, "Do you think I can send a message somehow? To my friends there…"

"We don't have any way to help you I'm afraid. We barely have enough to feed our sons and daughters, and wouldn't make enough in a month to be sending even one letter across the sea. Now," she said more gently, as Hitomi's eyes were now full with water, "My husband is bringing the horses into the main town the day after tomorrow, to sell the barley. There are wealthy folks in town, and you can try your best to find some help. Until then, you can sleep here. Alright?"

Hitomi nodded, thankful, but unable to show appreciation or politeness or anything other than her uneasy feelings of isolation. The woman took her to the shed of animal food, and led her to a place near the wall where the floor was scattered with some sort of hay or dried grass. She laid a blanket across the floor, and handed another one, a folded quilt, to Hitomi, and left.

Hitomi lay down flat on the blanket, overwhelmed and exhausted, and surprised to discover the hay on the floor was actually kind of comfortable. She huddled under the quilt and reached her hand into her pocket to hold the energist she had kept carefully hidden. _It's okay. It's going to be okay. I'll send a letter to him, somehow, and he'll come find me. I'll be fine here. I'll survive. _As she floated through her fears and struggled wearily to decide what to write in her letter, her body slowly fell asleep. Before it did, a little thought came to her in the dark.

_No one asked me what my name was._

Loneliness overcame her, and the rest of her thoughts scattered and were gone. Empty dreams emerged in their place.

* * *

-|•-+-+-+•|-

* * *

"I'm sorry to disturb you so late, Lord Van. But there's a personal letter just arrived here for you. Classified urgent."

The voice came from outside his chamber door. Van was sitting, perched precariously, but obviously comfortable in the stone frame of an open window. He didn't look up from the little carving in his hands, as he cut the wood with the knife he held by his thumb.

"From who," Van asked the royal messenger, uninterested.

"Someone from Chanta Desey, Queldonan… Someone called…" the messenger struggled to pronounce the strange name, "Hai - toe - mee…?"

Van's chest was struck with a sudden, intense shock. He paused, and then dropped the wood carving and the knife to the floor. There was a sharp clang as the blade struck the stone. Standing immediately, he blinked as the messenger approached and bowed, delivering the letter. The King's eyes were wide as he turned the folded paper around and read the name. All his muscles were rigid and his chest was starting to fill with something strange and powerful. And familiar. With tense hands he lifted the wax seal open and unfolded the paper from Hitomi.

* * *

|+-+-+-•|•-+-+-+•|•-+-+-+•|•-+-+-+•|•-+-+-+•|•-+-+-+•|•-+-+-+|

(Obviously to be continued…)

|+-+-+-•|•-+-+-+•|•-+-+-+•|•-+-+-+•|•-+-+-+•|•-+-+-+•|•-+-+-+|

* * *


	3. ‘He waited…’

author's blah: I hope you like the next part of the story as much as I do.

* * *

|+-+-+-•|•-+-+-+•|+•+| Bound by Gravity |+•+|•-+-+-+•|•-+-+-+|

Chapter 3: He waited.

* * *

It had not been easy to send a message to Van.

Hitomi had been very uncomfortable, isolated, and agitated for the two days she was sheltered by the impoverished, suspicious family. The horse-cart ride into town over rough gravel 'roads' left Hitomi's tail bone muscles cursing her for the rest of the day. At one point they had gotten stuck trying to wheel through a rebellious sand dune that had tossed itself over the path. Hitomi got out and was instructed to tug the reins of the horse as the man heaved the cart from behind. The wind slapped her face back and forth with pellets of sand, and her eyes were tiny slits as she tried to see without letting the stinging dust get to them. Eventually the wind shifted the little hill of sand far enough that the cart was free. The man said he'd never seen the wind in these parts so strong. He shook his head, furrowing.

"Somethin aint right."

The main town wasn't so windy, but it had all the steady, disorganised bustle of a crowded place. The people here did seem more prosperous, some even rich, though there were several people that crossed Hitomi's vision that were far, far more destitute than her caretakers. Their eyes held danger.

Hitomi had explained she needed to send a message, a fast message, and the man let her off at the 'Trading Post', which Hitomi instantly decided must be the wrong place, because she walked in to what appeared to be a shady pub with all kinds of people smoking and chatting at separate tables. She turned to go out when she realized with sharp regret that she hadn't asked the man where he was going, or if he was coming back. _Oh, what if he doesn't! Where can I go!?_

Her eyes searched the room, and she noticed that in fact, the main bar counter broke off into a separate desk area that had all kinds of wrapped boxes, packages and crates in piles around it. A clerk-looking-fellow was studying a labelled envelope, and Hitomi bravely approached the counter.

"E — Excuse me…?"

His eyes met hers casually. "Yes."

"I'm trying to send a message."

He waited for her to say more, but she didn't. "Well, you've come to the right place. Where's your letter being sent to?"

"Fanelia. B- but…" she hesitated, her isolation hanging over her mind, making her feel very vulnerable. "But it's very urgent. Is a letter really the fastest way to contact someone?"

"Someone all the way in Fanelia, yeah I'm afraid so," he said, his face twisting in confused amusement at the question even a four-year-old already knew.

"Okay," she sighed. The heavy smoke from the pub and the smells and voices of all the people sitting behind her started to feel too close for comfort. "How long would it take?"

"The fastest class merchant transports take the normal week before their first stop in Freid, and overland from there, an urgent letter should take, oh… maybe two more days to Fanelia," the clerk guessed. "But even a little letter on that kind of ship would cost you 33 yit. That's a hefty hand of silver."

Hitomi didn't know how much that was, but she'd completely forgotten the money part, and the fact that she had none. She slumped visibly with her sigh, and with bitter sweetness felt the sound of Van's gentle laughter if he could have seen her in such a predicament over him.

With a puzzled and sympathetic glance, the clerk had left her. She was half-contemplating whether she could sell someone her watch… or secretly stuff herself into one of those crates, when a voice spoke beside her.

"Friends in Fanelia?"

Hitomi now had a tall broad stranger beside her, and she hadn't noticed him approach. She had to lift her head to see his face, and when she did, she was so startled, she jumped. His head and neck had rough, sparse coverings of fur, a deeper black than Hitomi had imagined possible. His skin was also very dark, but his eyes were pale and wild with vertically slit pupils…

He was standing motionless until Hitomi caught the flick of a long black tail behind him. _He's just like Merle. He's feline._

His cat eyes waited for her to answer. But all she could do was nod. He was intimidating.

"Hn," he grunted. "Aren't very many from around there," he said, his deep, rough voice curling into rumbling purrs around his 'R's. Hitomi noticed his cat ears were small and round and mostly hidden, and that he seemed less and less like Merle… more and more like a wild beast. _Like a panther._

He studied her for a moment, then motioned to a table. "Sit."

Hitomi opened her mouth but struggled with her voice. "A- Ano… I… um…"

She sat.

He poured something out of a bottle into a cup for himself, but didn't offer her any. For the hundredth time, Hitomi wished that Van would smash through ceiling, drop to the floor, grab her arm and lead her out the door.

After taking a few swallows, the panther spoke. "All these folk here," he gestured with his cat eyes. "Merchants. Traders. Come to ship their junk, or strike a deal. Always looking for a good chance. A lucky accident. Do you know what they trade?"

"U-Um…"

"Anything," he said. "Everything. From ham to whores. And, to the whore sellers," he continued. "You would be a lucky accident."

Hitomi stiffened, eyes wide as she caught the few staring strangers and their hungry faces.

"What are you doing alone in this place?" he asked severly.

"I — I'm stuck here," she said nervously.

"But you have friends in Fanelia."

"Y- Yes, but they don't know where I am. Th- That's why I came to this place. To send them a message. But…" Hitomi's eyes stung with tears. "But I don't have any money."

He looked at her, and his wild eyes seemed to get softer. It was hard to tell. "I was born in Fanelia. I might know your friends. Who are they?"

Hitomi opened her mouth and then got scared. _How can I tell him I'm friends with the King? How stupid does that sound?_

"Well… " she tried something different. "One of them is named Merle. She's also… she's part cat…" Hitomi added, looking at him hopefully.

"Don't know. Who else."

She sighed. This was risky. She didn't know this stranger, but she was clinging to the tiny chance that he might be able to help her somehow. "Well, I also know…" She took a deep breath, bracing for his reaction. "Van Fanel."

His eyebrows arched. "You are friends with the King of Fanelia."

"Y- Yes, I… met him before the war. I even helped him…" Hitomi said, her voice just over a whisper. "A little."

"What colour are his eyes?"

"Huh?" Hitomi was surprised.

"You say you are his friend," said the panther man, his mouth curling, "So what colour are his eyes?"

Hitomi forced herself to keep her voice steady. "They're… dark red, and… maybe a little brown."

At that, he leaned back and took another sip from his cup. His eyes almost looked amused, but Hitomi must have been imagining that. But then he said,

"Fascinating. I wasn't asking that question seriously. Most of his closest guards couldn't even answer that. Not many people look a king in the eyes. Everyone just bows." He looked straight at her. "You must have been _very_ close to him."

Hitomi lowered her head and blushed. Quickly recovering, and diverting the subject, she asked, "But then how did you know?"

"Well... Fanelia's guards are often creatures of the forest clans…" As he said this, Hitomi remembered her first day in Gaea, and the chariot-cart to Fanelia with Van, led by a group of some kind of forest creature. "My cousin and I," he continued, "both worked as guards. While Lord Van was a prince, my cousin was assigned to him. I was a sentry at the fortress wall."

Hitomi was suddenly skeptical, and aware of the impossibility of somehow, luckily running into a Fanelian sentry so far away.

"My cousin was one guard who did look Van in the eye once. He told many of the other forest clan guards, because it was interesting… for us especially. Red is not a common colour for the eyes of men, but it is for beasts." He took another sip. "We wondered if he might have the blood of a creature in his lineage."

Hitomi was quiet. _I guess they don't know about…_

Suddenly, he stood, and went back to the post desk, moving that dark heavy body without making a sound.

He returned and put a rough, brown piece of paper and a strange fountain pen before her on the table. "Write your letter. I will send it."

Hitomi lightened at his kindness. "Th- Thank you!" As half her heart began leaping happily over all the words she wanted to say, the other half sighed and complained about this obstacle. She wished she didn't have to wait so long to see him.

Gasp. "You —" Hitomi started, snapping back to her panther man. "You're not going to Fanelia soon, are you?!" Her eyes could not hide any of her excitement. "Oh, can I come with you? Please! I — I don't have any money, but I'm… I'm healthy, and strong… I can make myself useful in return… somehow…" she trailed off. _What am I saying! I don't even know this guy._

The feline eyes gleamed with something that definitely resembled dark amusement.

"You should be careful about offering yourself like that to a stranger." Hitomi then realized how bad her words had sounded.

"Eh! Ah!! I…!! I didn't mean……!"

"Don't worry. And I won't be going to Fanelia."

"Oh."

_Well, I guess I should write this letter._

Before Hitomi started to write, she decided she could definitely not say most of the things she wanted to say. After all, she didn't know how mailing letters worked here. It might go through who knows how many people's hands before the message made it to a King. Most of what she wanted Van to know was for his ears only, and she shuddered with embarrassment to think of anyone else reading those things.

_Besides… _Hitomi thought, with a dark, gloomy face, she remembered that the King of Fanelia might have already been arranged to wed to a queen by now. Though Hitomi was proud enough of herself, proud enough at least to assume Van would not have left the memory of her behind so fast. Still, it was best to be careful with these things. She could only imagine the disaster if that queen, whoever she was, discovered her king had received a letter from some secret love of his.

Hitomi breathed a deep sigh, and poured all her precious hope and desire into her careful words, straining with all her heart to reach across the ocean that instant, all the way to where he was at that very moment, and make the message find him.

Hidden in her coat pocket, the energist began to glow again.

* * *

-|•-+-+-+•|-

* * *

"Are you sure this is wise, Dryden?" Millerna was sitting gracefully on the floor of their bedchamber, holding a newly forged sword delicately by its handle as she inspected it's hilt. Embedded in the iron work was the smallest sliver of an energist. It didn't glow at her touch.

"Mmmh?" Dryden answered her. He was lying back rather ungracefully, but lavishly comfortable on the bed, eyes shut, and glasses nearly falling out of his hands. Usually it was the other way around, with Millerna fast asleep and Dryden working by candlelight, late into the hours, making notes for some new endeavour, or arrangements for his merchant transports.

But this new experimental sword fascinated Millerna more than the usual projects Dryden brought back everyday. "Isn't it dangerous to construct a sword that has a heart in it?"

Dryden chuckled softly. "The Ispanos made a whole dragon," he murmured sleepily. "And it saved Gaea."

"Yeah, but what do we really know abou—" she stopped abruptly. "What was that sound…?" she breathed.

Dryden couldn't hear her. There it was again. Millerna was gripped with adrenaline, and she whispered fiercely, _"Dryden! Someone is on the roof!"_

"Nngh… what…?" As he rubbed his eye and put his glasses back on, he saw Millerna swiftly crossing the floor to the open balcony, the sword held firmly in her hands.

"Wha—!? Millerna!!" he exclaimed. She reached the balcony just as the dark figure swung around and dropped from the roof to their floor.

"Hah!" She leaped forward.

"AH!!!" she exclaimed as she stopped, mid-swing, and let the heavy sword tip fall to the ground.

"Van?!?!!!"

"Eh? What the hell —?" Dryden rubbed his eyes again.

"Oh, Van," sighed Millerna with relief, in a very princess like way. "Goodness! I nearly killed you!"

Even with all the turmoil in his mind at the moment, Van's mouth hinted a smirk at her remark. She couldn't have scratched him, holding her sword like that.

"What…" said Dryden, pretty much awake now, "For the love of Gaea… What are you doing on our balcony?"

"I didn't mean to scare you," Van replied. "But I needed to talk to you immediately. This is the fastest way."

Millerna was still flustered. "You can't just swoop down from the sky like that. You scared me half to death."

"I won't do it again," he said dismissively. "But just listen. I'm in a hurry."

"What's wrong, what happened?"

"Hitomi is back. She's on Gaea, but—"

"What, really?!"

"Hitomi!!" Millerna gasped with glee.

But Van looked strained and agitated. "But she's in Queldonan."

"Hn, how did she get over there?" Dryden asked, curiously.

"That's where the energist brought her."

"Oh dear… poor Hitomi."

"Hang on a minute…" came Dryden's smooth voice. "How do you know all this?"

"I got a letter from her just now. But she's in danger, so listen," he said, getting sharper with his words. "I'll answer questions later. I need you to tell everyone at the summoning council tomorrow what happened, and ask Allen if the Crusade could be sent, and how soon it could get there."

"Wait, aren't you coming to the summoning?" Dryden asked.

Van's voice was rough and violent, and his eyes worried and agitated. "No, I'm leaving now," he said, pausing, and then stepping back toward the balcony.

Millerna understood faster than Dryden, and cried, "Wait, Van! You can't do that! You're crazy!"

"Van, you're not serious…"

He snapped back, "I am. Now just ask them for me, will you?"

"Your Majesty," said Dryden, eyes closing as he put a hand to his forehead. His smirk seemed slightly amused. "You can't fly to Queldonan on your own."

Van grew even more frustrated. It irked him to no end how Dryden acted so relaxed and 'whatever' all the time. "Ggh! Listen! I already decided to go, I just need you to tell the others. I'm not asking your goddamn permission."

"Yes of course," Dryden responded, now very clearly amused. "I just I assumed you wanted to make it over there alive, not washed up on shore. But I suppose I could be wrong."

Severely annoyed, Van opened his mouth to retort something uneloquent, like, actually, believe it or not, I can take care of myself — I'm not some cowardly son of a bitch who thinks he's god's gift to girls, who doesn't wield a weapon larger than a butter knife, and hides behind his books and body guards, sleeping while intruders on the balcony are fought off by his girlfriend.

But Van never says that much at once. Besides, he needed to go find her. NOW.

"Van…" Millerna said gently, voice like older sister. "Don't you know how far it is to Queldonan? Even a battle-class air cruiser like Allen's takes many days to cross the ocean, if the winds are perfect. And there's no place along the way to rest."

Van was silent. Dryden could see the young king was desperately trying to think his way around it. He shook his head and chuckled. "Look, I know how much you just want to jump up into the air like a damn turtledove and fly around the planet. Hell, I would. I'm pretty certain most of us want Hitomi back. Almost as much as you do. But you'll never make it that way."

Van's frustration with the situation and his concern for Hitomi was clearly bordering on desperation. His eyes were wide with fierce energy.

Dryden spoke again. "Why don't we send a caller to Allen. He might be able to make some preparations and arrange for you to go with his crew."

"I'd want to come along, too," said Millerna.

"It would take too long," Van seethed. "Hitomi doesn't know anything about Queldonan, and it's dangerous. She might—"

"Yes," interrupted Dryden. "It does have a reputation for being unwelcoming. But don't worry," he soothed in his typical relaxed Dryden voice. "I've been and it's not so bad. Besides, she must be relatively fine if she managed to write you a letter."

Van did see a small shred of sense in that.

"Aaaand," Dryden continued. "You say she has an energist with her? That's lucky. If it's true I think I can get you talking to her at least, much sooner than you'd think possible."

"What do you mean?" That was Millerna.

"I mean while my researchers have been investigating the powers of the energists, they learned about it's attribute of connecting to other energists around them — even far away — which they've been able to harness into a device of long range communication. With some incredibly ingenious tweaks and modifications of my own, of course. Not sure it'll work, though, 'cause Hitomi's energist isn't hooked up to a phonetic resonation device."

Seeing the look of confusion Van was trying to hide, Dryden summarized. "You might be able to talk to her right now. Through the energists."

The draconian boy became slightly soothed by the idea, but Millerna could see he was still terribly tense. _Poor thing. So restless without her._

"Dryden, why don't you go alert them to prepare your device, so they'll have it ready by morning. Van, come with me. You can wait in the castle, but it will take some time, and it's late . So try to get some sleep."

* * *

-|•-+-+-+•|-

* * *

Van did not sleep. Millerna had brought him to a guest chamber, with a comfortable bed, but he was wide awake, and nothing, nothing could settle him down. Every moment that passed, something bad might be happening to her. It had already been so long since the letter was sent. Maybe it was too late. Van had to battle his rash and barely controllable instincts to jump into the air and fly to the sea anyway. Who cares what they said. He could not just wait here.

But he did. He waited. The thought of her face made his violent urges dissolve. He passed the hours out on the balcony, staring at the Mystic Moon, with an aching in his chest, as he opened and read the letter again and again.

_Dear Van,_

_I hope this letter finds you. I don't know what_

_will happen to me if it doesn't. I really need help._

_I've been carried back to Gaea by the energist I_

_found on Earth. But it brought me to a strange_

_country. It's called Queldonan, and I'm in a town_

_named Chanta Desey._

_But I don't have anything with me except my_

_energist. I don't know what to do. I don't know_

_if you can even help me. I feel so far away. I've_

_been wishing as hard as I can that I will find a way_

_out of this place. It's been so long. I really want_

_to see Fanelia again._

_I was protected, when I came to Gaea for the first_

_time. You took care of me, and I will always_

_remember that. No matter what happened, no_

_matter how terrifying my visions were, or how_

_close the enemies were, I was safe if you were_

_there. I didn't know how lucky I was to have that,_

_until now. Because now I'm trapped. And I feel so_

_alone._

_I found one of Fanelia's old guards. His name is Rhuk,_

_cousin of Rytul. He has offered to send this letter to_

_you for me, and let me know if he gets a reply. If_

_you get this, and if there is any way you can send_

_help, please send it as soon as you can. I know this_

_letter will take a long time to cross the sea, and I_

_don't know what I will do until then. But I will try to_

_hang on as long as I can, and hope my wishes will be_

_granted._

_If there is nothing you can do, or if something happens_

_to me before you find me, please tell everyone that I_

_really missed them… all this time… and that I hope we_

_can eventually be together again, somehow. Someday._

_My greatest thanks,_

_Hitomi_

Van looked at her name. And then he read it all over again. He hovered back where she wrote, "I really want to see Fanelia again." But everytime he flicked his eyes over the words, he just saw his name, Fanel, and pretended she was just talking about him.

"_I really missed them… all this time…"_ Van's heart raced in his chest, her voice in his ears like she had spoken it to him, and his mind flew through the night, reaching over the water.

"… _together again… somehow…"_

_

* * *

  
_

|+-+-+-•|•-+-+-+•|•-+-+-+•|•-+-+-+•|•-+-+-+•|•-+-+-+•|•-+-+-+|

(As always, to be continued…)

|+-+-+-•|•-+-+-+•|•-+-+-+•|•-+-+-+•|•-+-+-+•|•-+-+-+•|•-+-+-+|

**review suggestions**:

Review Template One: "hey! I'm reading your story and I think it sucks because _____… and I hate it. You're a fruitcake."

Review Template Two: "hey! I'm sitting here reading this and it's totally awesome, because _____. Great story. You rule."

Review Template Three: "holy crapz!!!1 WTF?!?! why haznt they kissed yet???? D: D: you make me cry. long live dilly-sama!!! xDxD xD"


	4. ‘Clear as the Future’

* * *

|+-+-+-•|•-+-+-+•|+•+| Bound by Gravity |+•+|•-+-+-+•|•-+-+-+|

Chapter 4: Clear as the Future

* * *

The great wooden doors burst open with a rough grinding shove. Dryden and his assistants ignored it, keeping their attention on the device infront of them, as they mumbled and spoke amongst each other. But Millerna's head snapped up at the sound of the opening doors.

Seeing the man who had entered, her face instantly lit up with sunlight, as if it was a habit she couldn't control.

"Allen!" she said, standing to greet him.

The knight bowed and grinned pleasantly, appearing calm and casual, though there appeared to be sweat on his forehead. "Millerna, Dryden. I came as soon as I could." Behind Allen, Gaddes, and two other crewmen from the Crusade greeted the princess politely. Dryden was still ignoring the commotion.

"We're glad you could make it here so fast," Millerna said. "We're going to need your help."

"It's true then, that Hitomi is here…? What happened?" he said, confused. "Where is she?"

Millerna told him what they knew.

"Queldonan?!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, in a small village not far from the coast. Although, that was a while ago, and we're not positive she's still there. That's why we're going to try to contact her."

"Then…" the knight regarded the strange energist device in the center of the room, and paused as he took it all in. "Then how did you find out she was here?"

"Van told us. He flew in through our bedroom window last night," the princess replied.

"He— Wait… He did what?!"

"Yeah, I know," Dryden said smoothly, standing back from the device and turning to Allen and Millerna.

"Pretty crazy kid, eh? Jumping in on us like that." His eyes gleamed over his glasses. "Who knows what we might have been doing in there."

"Dryden!!!" Millerna blushed with furious embarrassment.

Gaddes chuckled, and Allen smothered a grin in a very knightly fashion.

"Hey, I'm just sayin," Dryden smirked. "The guy's either incredibly bold… or incredibly innocent."

An assistant cleared his throat, "The device appears to be operational, Dryden. Though we cannot be certain…"

"Don't worry. It'll work. Nice job guys, you can go. I can probably take it from here." The small group of scientists and mechanics made their way to the door. "Wait, Yuto, stay here, I might need you."

"What is that thing…?" Gaddes whispered to Allen.

"Alright gentlemen… Princess…" Dryden announced, a proud tone in his fluid voice. "Seems we're ready to give this a try."

The tension in the room was rising with anticipation. And everybody seemed to be getting the strange feeling that this was all crucially important… far more important than it seemed… somehow.

"Somebody want to go get Van?"

* * *

-|•-+-+-+•|-

* * *

…

…

The two of them stood there. As if born for that moment.

_A dream…?_

_Or a vision…_

That short haired girl from the Mystic Moon and a draconian boy were facing each other. Surrounded by the thickest darkness, they glowed with light. The boy's black hair hung in soft disarray across his face. His white wings spread out firmly against the darkness, and his almost hidden eyes held something reckless behind them. The girl's skin was pale… and vulnerable. Her open face looked a little frail, but she held herself with a steady strength.

Urgently, the boy swung forward, two steps toward the girl, and their bodies collided as he wrapped his arms, his shoulders around her, pressing her tightly into his chest.

The girl was stunned. Too shocked to move.

The boy's grip was strong. The only thing gentle about him was how he then pulled back, and cradled her head in his two hands, lifting her face as he lowered his to her.

Hungrily, they soaked each other's gaze for everlasting moments. The boy's black hair shaded his dark, piercing eyes. The girl opened her mouth as if to speak, but no sound came. The boy took it, closing the small space left between them and smothering her lips with his mouth. He kissed her. And his movement, his energy was wild and fierce… driven by a passion withheld for too long. His breath slowly grew desperate, and heaving like a beast.

The girl responded with the same intense pressure, the same energy. Her hands trembled as she lifted her arms up behind him to clutch his back. Her palms clasped his shoulders tightly, her fingers digging into his brown skin, his muscles.

Anyone could see she was completely surrendered, helpless. Helpless to do anything but respond to her desire, and cling to him.

Silent and unseen, deliciously slow liquid metal slithered its fingers around her waist from behind. Sharply, she gasped. The boy cried out in alarm. More trails of it snaked around her wrists and quickly enveloped her legs. In a panic, her muscles struggled against it, but with a firm tug, it ripped her from the boy, and she was pulled away, shouting in desperate fear.

He was after her in an instant. He shot through the darkness, impossibly quick, his wings beating strong with his fury. At the sound of his wings, and the panicked screams of the girl, the darkness curled back to reveal some obscure surroundings. Images flashed below them — scenes of forests on fire, empty bodies scattering the ground, and enormous buildings crumbling with a defiant, rumbling roar.

"_Yes… yes…!" _came a Voice in the air. _"Let it all fall into ruin! Let it bend… and twist under your desire… until it all Breaks into Chaos."_

"Master!"

"What?!" the Voice growled sharply. His concentration broken, his eyes adjusted back to his surroundings with difficulty.

"We've located her. She does appear to be alone. And an unnatural sandstorm has already begun causing damage in the area."

"Hah! Perfect. I knew it was true. Send out the Lightning ship, and tell the captain to remain in his stealth cloak until my command." There was a smile of satisfaction. "This will be easy."

* * *

-|•-+-+-+•|-

* * *

Van could feel the active energist even before he entered the room, and saw it clamped firmly on top of a mechanism that sat on a tiny round table. He eyed the strange mechanism, trying to decipher the function of all the cords, dials and handles tangled around the device, and dangling from the table.

"Alright, my research swears this'll work, so let's give it a shot. Van…" Dryden said. "What's the name of Hitomi's town?"

"Chanta Desey."

Dryden calibrated a dial into careful position, flipped a few switches and put his palm over the energist. It sprung into life and started to hum.

"Good," Dryden said. "It resonates with human energy. Some stronger than others," he mused. "But we can't connect unless Hitomi holds her energist too."

Dryden held his hand there, and closed his eyes. But it was hardly a moment before he chuckled, and shook his head.

"Van," he beckoned. "You try."

Van came and held his hand firmly over the glowing stone. He closed his eyes, and reached for Hitomi in the way she had shown him how to sense his enemies. The glow and the hum jumped into a stronger tone, and an indicator on the device blinked its tiny blue light.

"It's connected!" said Dryden. "Hitomi," he called, leaning in closer to the device. "Hitomi. Can you hear this?"

A moment passed. Another. Nothing.

"Hitomi. If you can hear this, it's Dryden. Please respond."

Then out of the device came a muffled string of noises, low and obscure. Then nothing. Then more strange sounds and hums. Low, mumbling syllables. They were impossible to understand. Inside his stomach, the King of Fanelia felt suddenly sick, and filled with dread to think of what might have happened to Hitomi by now, and who, instead, might be holding her energist. He hoped that perhaps they had just connected to the wrong one.

* * *

-|•-+-+-+•|-

* * *

Across the ocean, Hitomi was **not** holding her energist. Countless times after she'd sent her letter, Hitomi had cradled the dragon heart in her hands and begged with it for ages.

"Please, please! Send me to Fanelia. Oh, please!" she whispered. "Take me to Van…"

The energist glowed somtimes… but didn't seem to do anything else.

"Stupid thing!" she growled, jamming it back in her coat pocket. "Tossing me down a well in the desert! Gimme a break!"

Frustrated, she would forget about it for the rest of the day. Today was one of those days. She didn't even notice the strange sound coming from the pocket. Of course, she couldn't hear it at first, it was so quiet, but then all of a sudden it grew in intensity, and she felt it's vibration against her clothes.

"Huh? What's this…?" she held it close as it faintly glowed and quivered in her hands. "I've never heard it hum like that before."

"_Hitomi… If… hear this… Dryden. Please respond."_

"Dryden!" she exclaimed with shock and delight, holding the energist closer. The voice came out of it rough and broken, but it was definitely there. "Dryden! Is that really you?!" she waited. "Hello… Dryden… Are you there?"

Clearly this time, she heard, _"Hitomi if you're there, hold the energist as close as you can, so it will pick up the vibration of your voice."_

Back in Pallas, Millerna had her hands clenched in a fist to her chest, Allen's eyes were locked to the device, and Dryden was about to give up. Then, still muffled and distant, but stronger now, a voice rang joyfully into the little room.

"_I hear you! It's Hitomi! Can you hear me now?"_ Her words sounded like they were spoken through ten layers of fabric stuffed in a box, and it was very faint. But it was the most wonderful thing Van had heard in a long time.

"Hitomi!!" Millerna was ecstatic.

"Yes, we can now," Dryden responded. "Good to hear you, Hitomi. It's been a long time."

"Oh, Dryden is that really you?!"

"You bet," he chuckled.

"And did I hear Millerna, too?"

"Yes, she's here."

Millerna gushed. "Oh Hitomi, I thought I'd never get to talk to you again! I'm so happy! We're all here! We've all come to talk to you, and everyone is so happy."

"Oh, Millerna…! I'm so glad…" Hitomi's voice filled the room. "Is Van with you?"

Van opened his mouth as a few of the others glanced at him, with knowing grins. His throat had gone dry from thrill, and it was a moment before he could speak, his eyes wide and alive. "Yes." He answered, his voice low. But Hitomi heard it — as close to her as though his breath was on her skin. "I'm here," he said.

Hitomi shivered. Then there came a muffled bang as someone thumped their hands on the table to lean forward and speak into the stone. "Hitomi!" said the masculine voice, loud with concern. "Are you alright?! Are you in a safe place?" _It's Allen. _Hitomi smiled.

"Yes. Yes, I'm okay. Rhuk was… so kind to me. He even arranged a place in the town for me to stay for a while. But then he had to go…"

"Hitomi," the knight said severely. "Queldonan is a dangerous place for a girl like you to be alone. Try to keep yourself hidden. Where is the place you are staying?"

"I don't know exactly. My room is behind… its attached to some kind of bakery near the town square. I can see a big fountain with a statue of a horse…"

"Good. Center Square is well patrolled. Whatever you do, don't wander off. Listen, Hitomi…" She listened to Allen's voice, with watering eyes. "We're coming to find you, but it will take some time. We will try to contact you again in five days, but if for some reason you don't hear from us by then, try to wait out by the fountain every day around noon. We need to leave the leviship in the harbour, but somebody will come find you. Alright? We'll come get you. I promise."

Her voice was shaking. "Okay…"

"Hitomi." That was Van. Her heart rushed at the sound. "We'll be there soon. So, just… hang on."

Millerna watched Van. He was almost going to say more, but obviously wanted to throw everyone else out of the room before he did.

Dryden chimed calmly, "Yep, don't worry little lady. We're on our way. Sit tight and don't let the locals bite."

"Be careful Hitomi!" said Millerna.

"We have to pack this thing up now," continued Dryden. "So we can carry it onto the Crusade and get goin'. But if you need to talk, just hold your energist again and try to call us. Not sure it'll work for ya, but you can try."

"Okay. I'll do my best."

"That's my girl."

There was a final chorus of 'goodbyes' and encouraging words. And then they were gone.

* * *

-|•-+-+-+•|-

* * *

A few hours later, The King of Fanelia was standing out on the edge of the grand veranda of Pallas. At the foot of the castle, the veranda courtyard overlooked the harbour, and the enormous landing platforms where Allen's leviship prepared for departure. The morning sun sent sharp, dazzling flecks over the water, and a glowing shine across the bay.

"Won't be long now," said a voice beside Van. "I just had to arrange for a few supplies they need before such a long journey."

"Thank you, Dryden," he answered, still gazing out over the harbour below.

"Glad I can help," the merchant man replied. He approached the railing, resting his hands on it and looking out over the water. "Everything going alright in Fanelia?"

"Yes," Van said proudly. "We've been very fortunate."

"Mmh."

After a moment, Van spoke again. "How's Millerna?"

Dryden chuckled softly. "Stubborn and fleeting as ever," he replied. "I mean, just because I married her doesn't mean I've actually won her." He ran one hand back through his hair. "Seems her mind still dances back to her old life, those old dreams. Guess a bird that's always been free has a tough time settling down."

"I'm… sorry to hear that."

"Nah, don't be," Dryden said, smiling and scratching his neck. "She'll come around."

Van's hands were in fists, resting at his side, but after a moment they tensed, and he responded.

"What if… what if she doesn't? If she can't let go of her old life…" he said slowly. "What will you do if… she leaves you again?"

Dryden smirked, and slid his eyes over to look at Van. "Something on your mind you wanna talk about?"

Black hair fell over Van's dark eyes as he turned his head away. "No. Forget it."

"You sure? You look like you have the world on your back."

Suddenly, Van lurched forward, staggering. "GAH!" He shouted as something heavy pounced on him from behind and latched onto his back.

"Lord VAAAN!!!! I got you Lord Van! You almost fell over!"

Van reached around his neck. "You're getting a little — …" he grunted, plopping the cat on the ground. "… big for that, Merle."

He hid his grin well, but Merle knew, and she cackled, leaping up to perch on the railing.

"How did you get here so fast?" he asked her.

"I saw you leaving last night, Lord Van. But it took me a long time to catch up with you! What's happening, Lord Van? Why did you leave in such a hurry?"

"A certain somebody," Dryden said in his liquid voice, "has returned from the Mystic Moon."

"WHAT?!" she screeched. "Hitomi came back?!! Where is she??"

"Far away," said Van, looking straight out over the water.

"But we can go get her, right?"

Dryden grinned. "You bet your damn cat claws we can."

* * *

-|•-+-+-+•|-

* * *

"Is that her?" whispered a dark figure, as he peered around the shaded corner.

"Must be," said his companion. "She's obviously not from around here."

Days had passed, and Hitomi was half-perched on the edge of the fountain, in the middle of the town square, waiting. People were rushing past and chatting everywhere around her, so she felt relatively safe, assuming no one would try anything stupid with so many people around.

"Mm…" a tongue flicked out to lick his lips. "Let's snatch her then."

"Shut up," his companion hissed. "Not yet. We wait for the command."

"What, why?"

"I dunno. It has to be the 'Perfect Timing', or some crap."

"That's absurd. Besides, I want to have some fun with her first."

"You will stay here until the order, or I will slit your goddamn neck. I'm not gonna let the captain roast my ass for lettin you disobey orders."

"Aw, come on. We're gonna have to snag the lady any minute, anyway. We should be as close as possible. Don't want her slippin away, right? Let's go have some fun. You know you want to."

Like an alarm, the danger flashed into Van's mind. _Someone's there… Someone's… Hurry…_ "Hurry!!" he shouted, losing control as his unsteady heartbeat pounded with growing dread.

_We're not going to make it…_

|+-+-+-•|•-+-+-+•|•-+-+-+•|•-+-+-+•|•-+-+-+•|•-+-+-+•|•-+-+-+|

(SUSPENSE!!!! O_O…)

|+-+-+-•|•-+-+-+•|•-+-+-+•|•-+-+-+•|•-+-+-+•|•-+-+-+•|•-+-+-+|

* * *

bonus: author's ramblings.

okay. i wouldn't be writing this is i didn't love escaflowne, in its original story, (never gets old!) …(even, like, 20 years later…xD) and none of us would be reading fanfics if we didn't feel the same. after escaflowne's 'what-the-fuck-it-can't-end-like-that' ending… i do whatever i can to continue based on my obsession with the story of the TV series. one thing i liked was how it twisted around so many different characters, and their history, and hovered on seemingly meaningless parts of plot… which made it feel natural. and how hitomi didn't even realize until near the end, how she felt about Van… (neither did I… ._.)

the most important thing i want to tell you is, to me at least, Escaflowne was not a little sci-fi shojo drama where characters fluttered around having significant and over-dramatic experiences with each other. There were deep emotions and powerful truths of destruction and love, darkness and beauty, and i like to think they affected other people as much as they affected me. all those random highschool dramas and seductive occult romances make lots of us drool, but that overly lush romance loses its power when there is no waiting, no struggle, and people lose respect for the bonds between characters.

so hopefully you know how i feel. if not, i don't mind if you ditch this story for an instantly satisfying soap opera fluff-fest. ^_^ but if you stick around instead, you'll be glad you did. i promise.

special gratefulness to Yoko & Hajime for the music of escaflowne, including the film. that soul-piercing score is what legends are made of.

-Kaldhi


	5. ‘Through the Sky’

author: Does Gaddes throw knives in the series too, or was that just a movie thing?

Can't remember. It's been a while. I bet it has for you too. Go watch a freakin episode again, and stop readin my stuff! ._.

* * *

|+-+-+-•|•-+-+-+•|+•+| Bound by Gravity |+•+|•-+-+-+•|•-+-+-+|

Chapter 5: Through the Sky

* * *

The chamber was dark. A cat woman stood before him. She was unclothed. Motionless. His arms were hidden beneath his sorcerer's cloak, and he made no move to touch her. But within, his skin crawled with pleasure. His eyes gleamed.

"Good. Why don't you lie down," he said slowly.

"As you wish," she replied.

"Master!!!" came a cry from the hallway. The caller burst into the room with a rushed bow.

The sorcerer flinched with annoyance. "What now," he hissed.

"Unanticipated interference," he huffed. "The dragon has arrived much sooner than expected. We may lose our chance—"

"Excellent," he said. "The closer the better. Give the order now."

"Yes, Master."

* * *

-|•-+-+-+•|-

* * *

The sun was setting.

Deflated, Hitomi sighed her signature sigh, for the eight hundredth time that week. _Oh… where are they? It's been eight days since they said they were leaving. I hope nothing bad happened. Why haven't they tried to call me again? _As soon as she asked herself, she figured maybe they'd already tried, but couldn't get through.

Waiting. It was something Hitomi had hated wickedly for her entire life. _Well, sometimes it isn't so bad. Like when you're a kid waiting for your birthday, or waiting for dinner to be ready. That's okay, 'cause you know it's going to happen — you know it's coming. But when you don't know… That's the worst. It's even worse than something that fails, or dies… it's worse than losing something. Because then you know it's gone, and you can let go. But when you're waiting, and you just don't know… How long are you supposed to hope? Cause maybe… maybe there's no end. And there's never anything you can do. Nothing you can do but just wait. Wait forever._

Every day she waited for her rescuers just a little while longer than the last, even though she knew she shouldn't be out after dark in this place. _But… but they might be just minutes away, _she would think to herself with a hopeful smile. Today, as the sky turned purple and the clouds turned red, Hitomi gave up for the night. She put her energist back in her pocket, and leaned down to pick up the heavy package of food at her feet. The family of the bakery sent her on little shopping errands in return for letting her sleep there.

She stood up and nearly bumped heads with a tall man leaning over her. She gasped and jumped back, almost falling backwards into the fountain.

"Hello sweetie," he leered at her with missing teeth. "Watcha got in the bag?" Hitomi then noticed another man, standing to her left. Warning alarms wailed in the back of her mind, but she recovered herself smoothly.

"Nothing," she muttered harshly, and moved forward to get past them and walk off.

A hand grabbed at her arm and jerked her backwards. "Hey," he chimed. "We're just tryin to be friendly. 'Cause you look awful lonesome," he grinned with crazed eyes. Hitomi's stomach lurched. "Don't touch m—!" she tried to shout, but another hand clamped over her lips. He smirked and whispered, "Why don't ya come with us?"

* * *

-|•-+-+-+•|-

* * *

Van's senses were going berserk.

They'd anchored the Crusade at the harbour platforms only a few moments ago. The trip across the ocean had exhausted everyone, and taken far longer than it should have. Unnatural storms kept materializing out of nowhere, tossing them around in every direction, and it took the crew all they had to keep her in the air. But even when it wasn't stormy, Van was still on edge. Always restless, barely eating, he lurked the ship at night, practicing with his sword in the cargo hold, trying to settle down so he could sleep. He didn't talk much, but then, he never really does. Except this time he was a bit more zoned out than usual, and even Merle couldn't snap him out of it. After a couple days everyone got used to it, so nobody thought twice about it when he suddenly clenched his fists and froze as they were landing the ship.

Allen noticed. Immediately he stopped. "Van…?" he inquired with concern.

"Hurry…" Van whispered with far away eyes. Then his face contorted with anger. "We have to hurry!!!" he shouted.

"Right. Reeden!" Allen barked. "Hold her steady, we're getting off! Kyo! Gaddes! You're coming with us."

"Wha?! What's going on?!"

"Just shut up and get over here."

"Lord Vaaan!!! Lord Van, wait for me!!"

"Merle, stay back," said Millerna, stopping the cat who was galloping for the exit hatch.

"But what's happening!!" she screeched. "Why are they in such a hurry??"

The hatch opened, and Allen, Van, Gaddes and Kyo held themselves steady on the wooden platform as the ropes lowered them out of the ship.

"Gaddes, you've been here before," said Allen.

"Yeah but, what—?"

"Where's the main square?"

"It's just over there," he said, pointing out over the town. "See that fountain, it's a short walk from here."

"Well," said Allen, "I think we'll be running."

Van didn't even wait for the platform to reach the dock. He jumped off while they were still high above the ground, landed sharply in a crouch, and shot off towards the crowded streets.

But the other three were well rested, and Van wasn't, so they caught up with him in seconds. Pushing past people who jumped back and cried out in fear, the four of them ran through the narrow streets and alleyways. Allen mentally prepared himself for whatever was causing them to run, and as countless possibilities rolled through his mind, he ran faster and faster.

And so it was the knight who saw her first, as he broke out into the main square and steadied his eyes on the short-haired girl by the fountain. The girl that no one else around seemed to notice was being cornered by two men. From across the crowd, he saw one of them snatch her arm, and Allen darted forward, twisting his way through the jumble of people and animals and carts. He kept his eyes locked on her, and he saw her look up over the shoulder of the man, her eyes meeting Allen's through the crowd. As soon as she saw the knight, Hitomi's face lit up with joy. The men spun their heads around, glaring suspiciously for whatever had caught the girl's attention. They saw the crowd being shoved aside, they heard the cries of anger and alarm, and they saw the knight, fighting his way sternly towards them.

In one strong motion, the first man snatched Hitomi up, hauled her over his back, and the two strangers took off for the alley.

"Hey! Hold it!!" Allen yelled. They disappeared into the dark passage. "Damn," he hissed, running faster. "Van, Gaddes!" he called over his shoulder. "This way! Hurry!"

With the others close behind, Allen ran like hell through the darkening street corridors, the sunset turning every shadow a hazy red. _I can barely see in this place. _The streets were emptier here but it meant the men they were chasing could move even faster. _And dammit, these guys are fast. _Allen could only catch the last split-second of movement as the last man swung around the next corner. He couldn't even see the other guy carrying Hitomi, and Allen prayed the men hadn't split up to divert them.

Another corner, another escape.

"Damn bastards!!" Gaddes yelled. "Get back here!"

Calculating the direction they were headed through the maze of streets, Allen was about to send Gaddes and Kyo around another way to cut them off, when the man behind staggered, and stumbled to regain his balance.

Allen made a dash for him, but the man was recovering, and running awkwardly forward again. At the same time he tried to reach for something in his coat pocket.

The knight's senses clicked with alarm, expecting some kind of smoke grenade or worse. But before he had time to shout a warning to the others, a crackling whistle of light shot up into the sky and exploded in a flaming burst, high above the street.

_What!? A signal flare?_

None of them had time to worry about who the signal was for. In the moment it took the man to pause and aim the flare, he was overtaken. As he sprung to flee again, Allen tripped him with a swinging kick under his ankles. The man crashed down into the cobblestone, and Kyo rolled him over, pinning his chest down with a foot.

Van was already dashing around the corner after the man with Hitomi. Gaddes followed. "Kyo, tie him. Don't kill him yet," Allen commanded as he ran on after the others.

"You got it, boss."

Another street. Another corner. The pounding of feet and jagged breath amplified as it echoed off the stone street and brick walls. The sounds stabbed their ears as they ran, with blood throbbing in their heads.

Ahead there was a large, clear area of street, with paths leading off in many directions. They couldn't see the man in front of them until they broke out into the open space and—

"Hold it," came a shout. "Don't come any closer."

The man stood on the far side of the square, Hitomi held against his chest, his dagger under her chin.

Van stopped dead in his tracks at the edge of the clearing. Allen and Gaddes halted beside him.

"Hitomi!"

"Van!"

"Let her go!" Allen demanded.

Above them, a distant hum they hadn't noticed started to get much louder. "Boss…" Gaddes said, looking up at the sky. A dark form was hovering high above them. It was too high to tell what kind of aircraft it was in the fading light of day.

Then in a smooth, natural, and perfectly executed motion, the man struck Hitomi on her temple with the handle of his dagger, dropped her, letting her crumple and fall forward on her stomach, and perched over her unconscious form. His knife was poised inches from her skin, ready to stab itself straight into the back of her neck.

Van flinched. His hand flew to his sword handle, but stopped as the man snapped his head up at the movement, and leaned closer to Hitomi's neck.

The man snarled at Van. "My master didn't seem to care much," he said, grinning, "whether I bring her dead or alive."

A strange little swishing sound came from above, and suddenly a small cluster of tangled of ropes strung themselves down from the dark ship in the sky, swaying as they unraveled and fell. Their ends hit the ground beside Hitomi with a plop.

"What the…" Gaddes muttered, surprised.

Carefully keeping his attention on the others, the man snaked his free hand around to grab the ends of the ropes, and swiftly wrapped their tangled loops around Hitomi's body, fastening them in knots at her wrists, her ankles, her waist. The man flashed a wicked smile as he tied the ropes around and under her bare thighs.

Allen made an angry and disgusted noise in his throat, clenching his own sword and fighting to decide what to do. Van's eyes were glued to the tip of the dagger on her skin, as he waited with tense muscles, prepared to spring at the first slip of the man's guard.

Looping his own feet into the knots, the man crouched over Hitomi. He gathered the hanging ropes in his hand and gave them two sharp tugs. Obediently, the ropes snapped tight and pulled themselves back up, steadily hauling Hitomi and the man high into the air.

"Hitomi!!"

As soon as the man was high enough off the ground, he replaced the dagger back in his belt and swung his other hand up to clasp the ropes.

Watching them ascend, Allen saw this. He also heard a small metallic sound at his side. "Gaddes…" he said, as the captain shifted his arm. "Don't hit Hitomi…"

"I won't."

The knife whizzed through the air and lodged itself securely under the man's throat. He coughed and sputtered, clutching his neck. His body went limp, his hand released the ropes and he fell from the air, landing with a heavy thud. With less weight now, Hitomi's body rose up even faster into the sky. The ship lurched forward and took off in the direction of the setting sun. The ropes holding Hitomi swung up and backwards with the movement, as the ship pulled her behind it.

Gaddes sprinted over to retrieve his knife, and make sure the man was out of commission.

"Leave him, Gaddes," called Allen. "We have to make it back to the Crusade before it's too late, and get the other man to tell us where they're head—… " The knight cut himself off and let out a startled cry. "Van!! D- Don't—!"

"VAN!! Wait!!"

* * *

-|•-+-+-+•|-

* * *

Hitomi woke to the whipping and roaring of wind over her ears, and sharp bursts of air speeding past her body, slapping against her cheeks. And stinging pain all over…

_What?! Where—?! Where am I?!_

"AAH!!!" Hitomi screamed when her senses registered the answer.

She was so high in the air, she couldn't see the ground. Just the clouds flying sideways below her and above her, as she was pulled at high speed through the sky. Backwards. The sharp pains came from the mess of ropes tied to her wrists, her ankles, her chest, her thighs… cutting into her skin from the force of the wind, and all tied together, being pulled by someone, or something behind her that she couldn't see.

To her left loomed the great massive rear section of an airship. It's smooth, heavy hull of metal plating was too far away to reach. Hitomi strained to turn her head and take a glance over her shoulder. All her ropes stretched out way behind her. And they were strapped to the wing of the airship.

If the adrenaline in her veins wasn't throwing her into rising panic, and if her muscles weren't aching under the painful pressure of the wind… Hitomi might have found this situation kind of funny.

"I'm being dragged on a leash behind an airplane."

_There has GOT to be an easier way to capture someone. They could at least let me inside the ship, couldn't they?!_

She was being pulled along so fast, she was held upright, with her feet level to the ground and her head facing forward, as if she might have been walking on the clouds. She looked nervously down at her feet, and then past them, trying to get a glimpse of the ground. She wondered with terror how high up she was. A quick little change of speed made Hitomi yelp. _They're picking up the pace_. "Oh, but we're going so fast already!" she groaned. The ropes burned as their twisted knots dug into her wrists and chest. The ones around her legs weren't so tight. _I guess I'm lucky there isn't one around my neck._

_Wait—! What was that?_

Hitomi's eyes squinted to peer out into the far receding tail of cloud left by the path of the ship. She couldn't see it. But she was certain there had been a flash of movement. _Maybe just a bird._

Growing terror rose again in her throat, imagining her long plummet to the ground if these ropes snapped. Darkly, she realized it might be a happier fate than whatever was waiting for her at this ship's destination.

Hitomi shuddered, remembering her captors.

"Where are they taking me…?"

Familiar feelings of doom and fear twisted inside her, and fragments of terrifying visions surfaced in her mind.

"No!! NO!!!" Hitomi cried as the swirling darkness clouded her head. She covered her face with her only loose arm, the other wrist was fastened tightly to the ropes. She squeezed her eyes shut, and tried to shake it all away.

"Please, let me go!! Take me back!!! Please…" she begged. "Please, I— …!! I… "

_I just… I just want to go back to him._

The savage wind whipped across her skin as she was dragged through the sky.

"Please… let me go…!!!!" she roared.

"_**LET ME GO!!!!**_**"**

The pounding air swallowed her screams, and sent back a faint voice on the wind.

"…Hitomi!!"

At the tiny sound, Hitomi's heart gasped, filling with hope. _Oh please… Please let it be…_

"Hitomi!"

"Van…" she breathed, her voice choked with happiness. "It's Van…"

Her eyes opened to see a white shape in the distance, speeding behind the ship, getting closer and closer.

"Van!" she cried.

_Yes, it's him! It's really him! _She wasn't imagining anymore. And it wasn't a dream. And it wasn't a vision. He was real, and he was flying to save her. _Like so many times before… _Her heart raced with excitement and desperate hope as each little wisp of cloud brushed past her eyes, and the white wings came closer and closer.

Van was thrusting his wings into flight as fast as he could.

_I can see her… _His breath was rasping and his muscles were burning. He could easily soar on the wind for hours, but that was just floating. He definitely wasn't made for this kind of speed.

_So far… so fast…_

"That ship…" he panted. "How is it flying so fast…?"

Freezing cold moisture hit his face with a familiar feeling he knew. They were passing through a dense cloud. He lost sight of Hitomi. _No… _He shot forward with all his might… _Hitomi._

A drop of water landed on his lip. He tasted salt. _Salt water…? In a cloud? _Another droplet hit his shoulder. Then as fast as the cloud had found them, it vanished. And Hitomi was right before his eyes.

"Van!" she cried. Her face blazed with emotion, and her watery eyes were releasing the drops of salt that flew out onto the wind, landing on his skin. She stretched her hand out to him, fighting the grip of the ropes. With all the strength Van didn't even have left, he reached his arm forward and beat his aching wings again.

There was a painfully long moment of reaching for her hand, and then he had it.

"Mmph!" Hitomi cringed. Her eyes winced shut, the ropes slicing deeper into her body under the pull of Van. Tightly, his hand locked itself onto hers, the black glove pressing roughly into her palm. And with a heave, Van forced his other arm up to grip even higher on her arm. His wings struggled forward to help him fight the wind as he climbed slowly up her arm, pulling himself closer and closer. Hitomi whimpered. Her arm felt ready to rip off.

Then suddenly he was there, one arm latched onto the ropes behind her, the other arm wrapped around her waist, firmly holding his chest, his body against hers.

Hitomi felt her whole soul flood with heat at the sudden thrill of his body so close to her. "Van…"

"Hitomi…" he breathed, his voice low near her ear. "Don't let go of me."

"I won't," Hitomi answered. With an awkward stretch, Van retrieved a knife from his belt, and then reached his arm over to the ropes behind Hitomi, wrapping his shoulders around her. She felt his chest against hers, as he breathed heavily with fatigue. _Oh, Van… _her heart cried with happiness and relief. And pleasure. He was so warm, and the scent of his body flooded Hitomi with so many forgotten memories and emotions. She was so overwhelmed from him, she thought she might faint.

Van cut a rope behind her back, and with a snap it released one of her shoulders. The force of the wind quickly pressed her further forward against Van, and she cried out in pain as the weight now strained even tighter on her wrist.

Quickly he leaned over and cut her wrist loose. The free arm flung forward, and the change shifted her weight unsteadily sideways. But both her arms were wrapped around Van now, and she held herself secure against him as he reached around to cut another rope.

There were no words to describe how safe she felt, how much she trusted him, how happy she was despite the fact that she was currently being dragged behind an aircraft at ridiculous speeds. Hitomi had finally found him again, after all this time, after all this waiting. Her head went all fuzzy from the feelings of relief and comfort, and his presence was kind of intoxicating for her.

_Finally he's… he's here. He's right here. Right here with me. And I— I'm never… _She thought with all her heart…

_I will never let him go again._

It was then that the ship decided to make an abrupt turn, and the sudden swinging movement flung the ropes sideways, hurling them through the air.

Hitomi screamed.

Whether by chance or his instinct, Van's body protected Hitomi's, and together they slammed like bullets into the side of the ship.

Stunned, Hitomi's vision went black and her head shook for a few unsteady moments. The impact dislodged them from each other, and Hitomi felt Van's chest jolt away from hers as he swung to one side. He'd lost his hold on one of the ropes, and now his arm hung loose beside him.

"Nnngh," Hitomi grimaced from the shock. "Why did they do that…" she mumbled. "Are you alright, Van?"

He swayed. His head fell forward.

"…Van?"

His eyes were closed.

Hitomi went white. "No… what's happening…! Van!! Say something!" she said, trying to shake him. "Wake up, Van!! Please!! Snap out of it!!"

All the thoughts in Hitomi's head dropped straight out of her mind, and tumbled through the sky. She forgot that she was on Gaea, that she was captured, that she was being pulled behind a super fast airship, being taken to god knows where. Everything left her in a second. She felt nothing but that moment. His hands. His shoulders. He was slipping. Falling.

"VAN!" Hitomi shouted at him, over the roar of the blasting air. He didn't respond. And with each passing moment his body was pulled further… slipping back… beaten relentlessly by the constant wind… and sliding away…

"I can't… I can't hold you, Van…" she breathed, forcing her fingers to clench tighter around his arms… his chest… clinging with all her strength… but it was like fighting a hurricane.

"Come on, please…!! You— you have to wake up!!!"

He felt heavier every second. Black hair whipped and lashed across his face, brushing his closed eyelids, and the wind pounded his body, whistling and screaming with glee as it pulled and tugged him out of her arms.

She couldn't hold on much longer.

_He… he's not waking up. He's going to… He's going to fall. And…_

_And he's going to die._

"Oh, Van… Please…!" she shouted, her voice broken with fear.

The ship jolted forward. Every inch of his body ripped out of her grasp, except his hand. The ropes pierced even deeper into her. And now only her hand squeezing his kept him from being snatched like a leaf in a storm.

In those painful moments, Hitomi called out to him with all the strength of her mind…

"_Please, wake up…_"

…and her lungs…

"VAN!!!"

…and her heart.

|+-+-+-•|•-+-+-+•|•-+-+-+•|•-+-+-+•|•-+-+-+•|•-+-+-+•|•-+-+-+|

(To be continued…)

|+-+-+-•|•-+-+-+•|•-+-+-+•|•-+-+-+•|•-+-+-+•|•-+-+-+•|•-+-+-+|

* * *


	6. ‘Those Eyes’

author:

hope you make it to the end of this chapter, cause the end part's the best.

When I finally finished this part of the story, I celebrated by dancing around in circles and getting all nostalgic to "Mystic Eyes" — damn that song always makes me laugh till i cry! ("ooh-baby… it's-so-eaaasy-to-love-you") and those damn guitar solos are soooo baaaad. XD lol. hell, i woulda never loved that song if it weren't at the end of my favourite series of all time.

* * *

|+-+-+-•|•-+-+-+•|+•+| Bound by Gravity |+•+|•-+-+-+•|•-+-+-+|

"_Love works a different way in different minds, _

_the fool it enlightens and the wise it blinds."_

_(John Dryden)_

_

* * *

  
_

Chapter 6: Those Eyes

* * *

"Oh, Van… Please! Snap out of it!!! VAN!!! Wake up!!! You have t— you have to wake up!!" Hitomi cried, her voice breaking into sobs. She only had hold of his arm, and it was slipping.

The ship jolted forward. And then she held only his hand.

"VAN!!!"

It was only a moment. A moment of terrible pain as the ropes cut even deeper into her flesh. A moment of desperate pleading… fighting with all her strength… it was only a moment…

And then he broke away. Van was hurled backwards, carried away by the wind, swallowed up by the dark sky. Hitomi's heart shattered inside her, and cried out with an agony and horror she could hardly endure. And as the dragon fell from the sky, the girl from the Mystic Moon clutched in vain to the dark glove that had slipped off his hand, and watched his body vanish into the night.

* * *

-|•-+-+-+•|-

* * *

"Lord Van??" Merle chimed, popping her head through the door onto the main deck of the Crusade, searching for his black hair and red shirt in the commotion of people as Allen's party boarded back onto the ship.

"Lord Vaaan…?"

Hm. Where _was_ he?

"'Scuse me, Miss Cat Girl," said one of the crewmen, as he and two others hauled Kyo's body toward the door.

Merle's tail bristled. "Did you just call me Miss Ca—… hey… what happened to him?" she said, distracted by the big guy they were carrying.

"Dunno exactly. He's just knocked out. That bastard he was guardin might've pricked him with poison or somethin. Managing to give Kyo the slip— the guy musta been a pro."

Merle watched them with feline curiosity as they trudged down the hall behind her. Then remembered her original mission and resumed the hunt for the object of her affections.

But her muscles quickly seized up when she discovered the King was no where to be seen, and Allen looked upset.

And he was holding Van's sword.

"Reeden! Bring us about," the Knight of Caeli was shouting. "Full speed, due west. Find that ship and follow her."

"Um… Commander…?"

"And do it quickly."

"But, boss, the ship— it changed heading."

"What?"

"There _was_ a ship headin west— I been followin it with the magniscope since it flew over the square. But jus' 'fore you got onboard again, it sharp-turned to…" Reeden swallowed. "…turned North, boss. Y'can still see it— here," Reeden wheeled the magniscope around, and stepped back, offering it to Allen. The knight crossed the deck and stooped down to glare into the eyepiece adjusted to Reeden's vertically-challenged height.

"They're flying back—… across the ocean?!" Allen exclaimed with that voice he uses when he is in such shock and alarm, that it almost sounds like he's on the edge of rage.

"Thing's fast as those Zaibach melefs…" Reeden said with some amazement. "Don't know how they got it goin like that."

Allen cursed under his breath. He stood and put one of his white-gloved hands to his brow, furrowing his eyes closed in concentration.

"I…I'd follow her, boss, but we need to refuel and stuff before we—"

"I know." Allen sighed with reluctant defeat. "You and some of the men get to the market down there, and get back as soon as possible. Gaddes you can rest."

"Hell with that. They're gonna need my help carrying all the crap we need to buy. Remember the left levistone needs a whole new rigging, and the sails need patches. And if the storm's got any worse, we're boned."

"Alright," Allen nodded. "And try to get your hands on some Egzardian switch crystals for the bulkhead."

"You sure about that? Those things are worth twice their weight in yit…"

"If the storms get worse, we're going to need them. Now hurry."

With that, Allen handed out a few more quiet orders to some of the crew, who proceeded to relay the message through the ship's copper com-pipes, and rushed off to their stations. The knight left the deck and strode calmly past Merle down the hall to the lower deck. His face did not look calm. And he was soon followed by an equally unsettled Millerna, who had been observing the events quietly, and never took her eyes off Allen.

* * *

-|•-+-+-+•|-

* * *

The tall, noble knight retreated into an empty sitting room. His steps sounded hollow on the wood as he walked over to the window and leaned forward with his hands on the sill. He watched with fading hope as his men below hurried off to gather the hoards of supplies they needed before they could pursue Hitomi's captors.

Allen sighed. "If only Dryden's device was still working…"

"I don't understand…" said Millerna, appearing at the doorway and approaching Allen. He didn't move when she spoke. "Dryden didn't tell me anything about why he couldn't come with us! And I'm _positive_ he could have fixed the energist machine again. Did he say anything to you about why he needed to stay behind in Palas?"

The princess was standing at the window now, and Allen looked at her intensely for a long moment before turning back to gaze out the window.

"No, he didn't."

Millerna studied the knight's drawn features. _Oh, Allen. He cares so much about the people he protects. And now, because of that… he's so… tense… so worried… and angry with himself. _ It was painful for her to watch him in such a state.

She gracefully laid her hand on his arm, and tilted her head to the side like an imp, leaning closer as she beamed up at him. "Allen. Don't worry," she said with sweetness and warmth. "I know we'll find Hitomi. And if Van went after her, then she might already be fine. So don't worry. Come sit down with me, have a drink, and relax—"

"Please, Princess," the knight interrupted, recoiling gently from her touch. He glanced at her, and then turned away, looking sad. "How can you expect me to treat you like a married woman if you don't act like one."

Those words might have stung, but he said them with such vulnerability, Millerna fell even faster into her old feelings.

_Oh, Allen…_

"I never asked you to treat me differently than before," she said, approaching him again. She drew herself up in front of the knight, gazing earnestly into his eyes. "I'm still the same person. With the same feelings."

"Don't talk like that. You know I—…" Allen shut his eyes. After a moment, he turned to face her, and met her gaze again.

_I will always have a weakness for those eyes._

"Princess, please…" Allen said. His voice was barely a whisper. How did she suddenly get so close?

"K—… Kyo could use your medical attention. I would be grateful if… you… could…" his sentence drifted away.

"Allen…" Millerna said. And then she slowly lifted a hand up to touch him again, and hoped he wouldn't push her away this time.

* * *

-|•-+-+-+•|-

* * *

"I don't get it, Captain," Reeden was whining to Gaddes as the crew lugged the new materials from the Queldonan market back to the ship. "What happened to the kid? And why does the Boss have his sword? It's not like the King to leave his sword behind."

"I told you, he went after the girl, idiot," Gaddes answered, stomping onward with the weight of the rigging slung over his back. "He probably didn't want the extra weight slowin him down."

"Extra weight?!?!" replied Reeden. "Damn. It's just a sword! How fast was he tryin to run??"

"He wasn't running."

"…"

Reeden was a bit slow.

"…"

"He… wasn't… huh?!"

"Nevermind," Gaddes sighed, too lazy to explain, and not entirely sure he was supposed to anyway.

"That girl must be really somethin," Reeden went on, as if nothing weird had just happened. "I mean, somebody's goin to so much goddamn trouble jus' to nab 'er, AND she's got the Commander droppin everything jus' to go find 'er. And hell, Fanelia too. He'd probably soon as die for her. And that's not includin the Princess of Asturia and her loaded husband. I mean, this Mystic Moon kid's got it made. Anything happens, the whole o' Gaea goes after her."

Gaddes rolled his eyes and kept walking.

"Nn, I dunno. I feel sorry for her," said one of the other crewmen walking with them. "She don't know the first thing about this place, so she always gettin in trouble… what with all them sketchy bastards comin after her. And besides," he said, "Her boyfriend's a hot-headed killer-kid with issues."

"Yeah but he's a king too."

"You think that makes it better? I wouldn't wanna date a king."

"Oh? And what kinda men are you into, then?" Reeden cackled.

"Woah, wait wait wait. You guys talking about Fanel?! The girl's with Fanel?? I thought it was the _boss_ who had a thing for her…"

"_What_?!"

"No _way,_ man. He just said that to the silver haired Zaibach kid to throw them off."

"Yeah, that was at the start. But before the last battle the boss asked 'er to marry him."

"Bull. You made that up."

"Swear to Jeture. I'm not lyin."

"…"

"Well I'll be damned…"

"No shit, eh?"

"No shit. Haven't you noticed how much he's willin to do to get 'er back? I mean, c'mon."

"You got a point there."

"Yeah. Why else would he make us buy all this 'Ezgardian switch crystal' crap?"

Gaddes smirked, but hollered loudly back at them, "Will you gossipin old ladies shut up and get a move on. I'd like to get back to Asturia someday this decade."

* * *

-|•-+-+-+•|-

* * *

"Master," came the humble voice of a servant in the gloomy chamber. The figure in the center of the room was bent over and peering into a strange looking-glass contraption.

"Master. Our former Dragonslayer has been successfully recaptured. The other sorcerers of the Legion request your presence immediately, as they have already completed the examining. They believe he may yet be of some use, but are still undecided in the matter."

"Fools," he muttered, shutting off a switch and turning away from the mechanism, refastening his black robe over his shoulders. "So they don't even remember why we needed him back."

-|•-+-+-+•|-

At the sound of someone approaching, the huddled cluster of sorcerers ceased their bickering chatter, and raised their heads to acknowledge the black-robed figure.

"I'd like to see the girl," he said, joining them.

"She hasn't arrived. The Lightning transport ship is not expected for several hours. But as you can see," said the sorcerer, shifting his gaze to the observation window beside them, "One of our captives has made it back from Palas without incident."

"Ah, yes," he replied with a satisfied tone. "How is our little monster?"

"Unstable, as always. But surprisingly strong. Although he does continue to possess subtle feminine characteristics, and the nobles of Asturia have gone to great lengths to revert him to his original form."

He chuckled. "I'm sure they did."

"However, he still retains all the masculine biological and chemical alterations from the initial experiments. The greater challenge has proven to be his memory loss."

"As we expected. How extensive is it?"

"He cannot recall being a Dragonslayer, nor any shred of his life — not even his name. But it is possible his mind is simply buried. We have administered mental stimuli, and found that he does react with mild distress to the names 'Miguel' and 'Shesta'. He also responds with varying degrees of pleasure and annoyance at the mention of…"

"…yes…?"

"…at the mention of… Folken Strategos."

There was silence. And then a smirk. "Well then… It sounds like things may proceed smoothly. Is the energist chamber prepared?"

"Yes. Everything is ready for the arrival of the girl."

* * *

-|•-+-+-+•|-

* * *

After spending the next seven days dodging the threat of storms, and never finding a trace of the superfast ship, nor Hitomi, nor the King of Fanelia… the Crusade returned unhappily to Palas. Much of the crew was exhausted, but Allen's resolve had only grown stronger, and he burst into the castle hall where Dryden and the royal counsellors had been discussing something of great importance.

"Lord Allen!" someone exclaimed. A messenger from Allen's city, and several personal servants hurried over to attend him. Everyone in the great hall turned their heads and waited expectantly.

"Sir, we—"

Allen quickly addressed the messenger. "Please send word to Caeli, and inform them I will not be returning for the squire training session at the end of the month."

"Ah, sir—…"

He turned to another. "Arrange for messengers to Freid, and all our allies, and request that they gather news of any suspicious activity of late, especially near Zaibach."

"Yes, but Lord Allen, there is an urgent—"

"And also," he continued. "Please summon my sister Celena."

The servant's face went pale and rigid. "But, your—… I'm afraid there has been a grave… misfortune while you were away… I'm sorry but—"

"Whatever the news is," Allen said dismissively, "It can surely wait until after I've spoken with Celena. I may not have much time before I next depart the city, so please, I'd like to see her right away."

The servant stuttered, but did not move, head bowed low and hands trembling with shame. The messenger spoke instead.

"My lord Allen, your sister… she…"

Allen paused, suddenly attentive, and dread began to creep into his heart long before the messenger continued.

"My lord, I'm afraid she…"

_Stop… _

_No…_

_No. _

_It can't be._

"…she disappeared."

The room was quiet as death, and the knight stood stunned, silent and shattered.

-|•-+-+-+•|-

"I bet," chimed Millerna, as she sat at the table taking a sip of tea. "I bet whoever caught Hitomi, they're _definitely_ the same people who kidnapped Celena. It's too much of a coincidence not to be true!"

Millerna was in a tiny kitchen lounge room, and Merle sat with her at the table, brooding and flicking her tail impatiently, scratching at the table with a claw in frustration.

"Sooo…" she said to the cat girl, trying to cheer her up. "There's no way we won't find your beloved king now. Because Allen won't stop until he finds Hitomi and Van, and he certainly won't give up now that he's also looking for Celena. I mean," she rambled on, "I've been with them. I've seen Allen spent every _single _spare moment taking care of her, and teaching her how to be herself again. He loves her so much," Millerna sighed. "I know he'll never give up on Celena."

Soft, calculated footsteps into the room announced the arrival of Aries. She was carrying a tray of several used glasses, and an empty bottle.

"I don't know why…" Aries began in that cool, haughty voice. "I don't know why you all insist on using that name." Aries calmly brought the tray over to the far counter.

Millerna and Merle both looked at her, baffled.

" 'Celena'…" she continued, shaking her head solemnly. "Please. It's obvious that poor soul is a boy. And no amount of elegant attire… or lessons in lady-like behaviour… will ever change that."

"Sister…!!" Millerna snapped, switching abruptly from optimistic to upset. "How could y—… How can you say that?!"

"Because, Millerna! It's true. And the sooner everyone accepts it the better. In fact, I'm sure if you all hadn't tried so hard to control and restrain such a fragile, damaged creature, he wouldn't have disappeared again."

"You don't know that!!" Millerna exclaimed harshly. "You don't know anything! And you have no idea how… how painful this is for Allen, do you?!" she cried, her eyes starting to shine with emotional tears. "Why can't you at least try to be a little sensitive to people's feelings?"

Aries was silent, and unmoved by her little sister's display. Millerna stormed out of the room in a flurry of ruffled dress and bouncing lace and an angry toss of blond hair.

"I saw it happen…" Aries droned on with faraway eyes. Merle — her only audience now — twitched uncomfortably in her chair. _What is this wacko talking about…? It's like these Asturian people never shut up._

The eldest princess stood, tall, elegant and proud, but it was as though she'd already become a lonely old lady who just wanted someone to listen to her speak.

"I saw the change in the child," she was saying. "At first, it seemed so promising… the little thing couldn't remember a speck of how to behave. But so gentle, so docile, now that the wicked past had been forgotten. And they all said, 'Oh! Look! You see? You see what a charming young woman she'll become!' But a pleasant demeanor does not make someone less of a man, if that's what they are. Yes, and before long it was obvious. He rejected the dresses, the jewelery, began to wear things far less lady-like and far more disgraceful for a woman than even Millerna has done. And sometimes the youth would frown, crinkling his forehead in anger, and glare at things with something akin to malice. Everyone became so afraid, but… we eventually learned he was only confused… perplexed and discontent…about everything. Poor thing," she sighed, closing her eyes.

Merle hoped this pause would give her a chance to sneak out, and began to slide out of her chair towards the door, when someone else appeared in the entrance, making her jump backwards and yelp.

"Apologies for the disturbance, your Grace," the servant huffed, bowing to Aries. "A message for the Lady Merle."

"What?? What is it??" the cat demanded. …_hmm… 'Lady Merle' — that's more like it._

"We've just received word that your king is safe and home in Faneli—"

"LORD VAAN!" Merle squealed.

Aries nodded. "That's wonderfu—… wait. What??! That's impossible…"

"He has asked that you return to the royal city as soon as possible, Lady Merle, because he expects to be departing… again… shortly…"

Merle was gone before the servant could finish the message.

* * *

-|•-+-+-+•|-

* * *

It took a long time of lying on the ground, dreaming about horrible things, as usual, before Hitomi's strength returned enough to send her body back into the world of the living. The first sensations of reality crept through the darkness and stabbed her sharply awake.

Stillness. Warmth. She wasn't being blasted by cold wind and clouds anymore. Everything was silent. As Hitomi groggily emerged back into consciousness, that was the first thing her senses realized. The second thing was the blindfold across her eyes, and the gag stuffed into her mouth.

"Nnghh!!" she protested weakly. Only when she automatically jerked her arm up to try removing the gag did she learn that her hands and feet were bound together as well.

She groaned, and flumped back down on the floor in frustration. She was starting to become accustomed to the permanent dread and anxiety that had lodged itself in her stomach since her capture. She noticed the ground against her cheek was rough, grainy, damp and rock hard.

_Where am I? And how long have I been asleep? _Hitomi shivered. _ Oh Van…_ Suddenly she clenched her chest as the remembrance of what had just happened to him rushed back into her. She became quickly ill with the mixture of terrible pain and aching love and desperate anger. She battled the gag with her teeth and tongue, and tried to shout.

"Nnn!! NnngrrrmmhhhH!!"

No answer. Nothing stirred in the heavy, damp air. But the sound of her muffled voice came back to her in echos… in a sort of hollow, empty, high-ceiling way.

_So, I'm in a—… a big… rock… cave…?_ Hitomi guessed.

_Or something…?_

She reached out around her with her tied hands, combing the floor's rock surface for anything that might help her get loose.

Nothing. Nothing. Shifting her body nervously along the floor, Hitomi felt her way as she moved — half curious, half terrified of what she might touch. Then her hand found a smooth, fist-sized object on the ground. Tentatively, she held it in her cupped palms, and recognized it immediately.

_My energist!_

As soon as the thought came, it retreated. _No… This one is different. That's strange… I wonder if I can… if maybe…_ Hitomi wasn't sure how to trigger the communication powers of an energist. And if this one wasn't hers, maybe it couldn't connect with Dryden's at all. Even if she _did_ know how to do that…

She set it down, and extended her hands out farther. Abruptly, they met more smooth, round objects.

_What? A— a whole pile of them…!?_

As her palm settled on the energists before her, Hitomi became aware of a gentle, constant vibration in the ground beneath her. It had been there all along, but she hadn't noticed until she felt it humming steadily out, and slightly stronger from the dragon hearts. She shivered. It was all around her.

_This place… it must be full of energists…_

For some reason, Hitomi felt like someone might feel if they had found themselves in a room full of armed explosives. _Easy, Hitomi… calm down… you're being stupid. Energists don't just explode or whatever._

_In fact,_ she thought. _This might be the luckiest place you could have ever been put. Because… if I can somehow… just…_

Hitomi awkwardly managed to scoop up an energist and cradle it close with her bound wrists. Holding it with all the concentration she could manage, she focused her mind on the only person she wished for, the only person who could respond to her call.

_Please let this work…_

_

* * *

  
_

-|•-+-+-+•|-

* * *

"Remind us…" mumbled a sorcerer. "Remind us again what purpose this monster serves us?"

"Have you learned nothing of fate? All these years?" the black robed figure nearly shouted. "Disaster throughout the land is necessary if we are to succeed. Therefore the pull of the girl must continue. The leader of the Dragonslayers has always been a key force in our manipulation of destiny. And now he is the final ingredient to ensure chaos runs its course. So," he concluded with a sigh. "Have him thrown in with the girl."

"But you declared that no one must go near her. You claimed she had strange powers that could—"

"Do not worry," he interrupted. "Our little beast can handle her."

* * *

-|•-+-+-+•|-

* * *

The forest breathed softly in the afternoon sun, and the grass whispered little complaints as it was pushed aside by the feet of the king. He had a spare sword strung to his belt, and a fresh shirt from home. But one of his gloves was still missing.

Scrapes and bruises littered his skin and muscles. He hadn't yet told anyone how he'd managed to survive and make it back so soon to Fanelia — not yet. Though his people knew he would… eventually. Nevertheless, they could plainly see that whatever the mysterious miracle was, it hadn't been easy for him. Of course, the people were all deeply concerned for their king, seeing the marks of strife on his body, and the aching in his eyes.

"_You must rest, Lord Van."_

But Van had no intention of doing anything other than what was most important right now. That's why he was plundering his brain for any possible insight as to where the ship might have taken Hitomi. And also why he was walking through the forest, straight to the place where Escaflowne slept.

All his energy was swirling in an angry cloud, clenching and unclenching at the thought of Hitomi, summoning every last drop of will he had, and grasping tight to the picture in his head… afraid she'd vanish if he let that go.

Unnoticed, hanging from his neck beneath his shirt, Hitomi's old pendant was shining from within. Then it started to hum, and Van felt a glowing warmth against his chest, and he pulled it out and held it out in his hand. Puzzled, because he'd never seen it do this before, he turned it around a couple times, while the buzz tickled his fingertips.

Suddenly, a wave of sensations rushed up through his arms and hit his mind, and Van was filled with a presence so potent he nearly staggered. It was all too much at once, and he couldn't understand any of it. But, though he didn't realize it, Van would be able to recognize that presence — that aura anywhere.

"Hitomi…?" he said quietly in disbelief.

The second time the sensations arrived, he was kind of prepared, and he could distinguish what they were. This time they felt kind of bubbly, and soothing. Like excitement… and relief.

And something else he didn't understand.

In her little dungeon, Hitomi was indeed excited and relieved to feel Van answer her call. A weight lifted, and her heart overflowed.

_Oh thank god. How did he survive that fall?! And how can we feel each other like this without even talking??_

She didn't really know what was going on. She had assumed the energists couldn't really transfer sounds without Dryden's device, and she couldn't talk with these bindings around her mouth anyway. Overjoyed that she could reach Van without speaking, Hitomi cradled the energist with glee. She glowed with wonder at the thrill of being connected to him on some other, powerful level.

But from the energist, she caught the wave of concern, frustration and dreadful guilt that flooded out from Van when he'd gotten over the confusion of this weird transfer, and proceeded to remember how he'd failed to rescue Hitomi.

_Oh… He's really worried about me…_ Hitomi thought to herself. Unsummoned, Yukari's imaginary voice pierced musically into her ears. "Awww! How sweet!!!" she would whine, if she was here.

Hitomi was more affected by the pain, alarm and anger that he seemed to be feeling, and tried her best to send out some kind of reassuring compassion or something, so that he wouldn't beat himself up for letting her get caught. _It's okay, Van. It was never your fault!_ When she did that, the emotions that he returned did seem to calm down a bit… but it was more like they'd only been replaced by a dull sadness.

Then Hitomi received something like a question. A string of feelings with uncertainty. Danger? Safety? Place? Alone?

_What…?_ Hitomi wondered struggling to comprehend. _What is he…?_

_OH! _she eventually realized. _Maybe… maybe he's trying to ask where I am and…and if I'm okay and stuff…_

Hitomi's response was threaded with unsettled worry, because she still didn't really know what was going to happen to her here. But she sent back some firm sense of 'Alone', and 'Not Hurt' — while silently praying he wouldn't be able to tell that her head was actually splitting in agony and her right ankle was killing her. Then she attempted to ask him the same kind of question.

_Are you okay, Van? Where are you?_

The response came. Pride. Comfort. And with it, a feeling of closeness and security that could never be called anything but "Home". Hitomi marvelled at this muffled, but effortless transfer of thought-shapes. No words had been spoken, but she could tell from the feelings that Van was in Fanelia.

Van began to send her a jumble of distorted thoughts— quick, complicated, and impossiblly intangible. Hitomi could only tell there was a question in there, but she had no idea what he was getting at.

Confusion…_ I don't understand…_ she tried to send back to him.

After that, his sendings hushed, and there was a peaceful quiet between them. She couldn't feel anything but the aura of Van… fierce, protective, gentle, sad— a thousand things and more… and that intoxicating scent, like the wind across a field. It lured Hitomi in so strongly — as if she were standing right in front of him.

_I miss him so much…_

Then, with a sudden and unexpected jolt, Hitomi felt own thoughts tumble within herself. She fell somehow into a storm of desires, hot and sharp in her blood. Immediately, she yearned to reach out and hold him, feel his warm body… longed for him to just… just… feel her skin… and… and to kiss her… to touch her…

…her lips…

Hitomi shivered with the delicious thoughts surrounding her and filling her whole body.

…her neck…

…her breasts…

Instantly out from the energist, there came a flicker of surprise in the form of a question.

"AAH!" Hitomi gasped. _He— he…_

_He knows what I was—… _

Blushing deeply, Hitomi was completely mortified.

_He knows…!_

Her stomach lurched with embarrassment, and she cursed herself for stupidly feeling those… things… when the energist was picking them up and carrying them off to show Van.

_Oh god I'm such an idiot! Now he must think I'm—…_

But after a few moments, Van's response was full of quizzical and curious confusion, and Hitomi found herself thinking maybe he hadn't caught exactly what just happened. Praying that was the case, she breathed a sigh and sunk back onto the floor in a heap.

The relief didn't last long.

Voices outside Hitomi's dungeon, quickly growing louder, and then a heavy click and boom announced the arrival of someone, or something. With thick grinding creaks, she heard a door open across the room.

Sharp fear sprang up into her chest again. Her blindfold wouldn't let her see anything, and that only made it worse. Not to mention the burst of questions and alarm that soon rushed into her from the energist from Van.

_Oh Van…_

Hitomi tried to calm herself, aware of how enraged he might become if he knew something terrible was happening to her that he couldn't stop.

_I have to stay calm. I have to. Even if they're here to… to…_

She had no idea what these people were planning. To kill her? Why would they capture her then?

Clear, strong voices emerged with the open door. Someone was shouting orders, but she couldn't hear them over the grunting and bickering and angry noises, and the confusion of tromping feet. It sounded like some kind of struggle.

_What's happening?_

Then another voice broke out, shrill and coarse, it's echo consuming the huge chamber, far above all the other sounds.

"NO!! Let go of me!! Let g—!" The voice was cut short by a shove and a grunt. "GAH!!" came the reaction.

There was a pause, and a mumble. "Bastards…"

And then a scream.

"LET… ME… GO!!!!!"

_That voice…_Hitomi thought.

Another shove. And the door slammed shut. Silence. Everyone was gone, except…

"Gggghhhh!!!" came a grunt of frustration, with a futile bang on the door. "What are you _doing_?! You can't just _leave_ me here!!!"

Hitomi was frozen. She'd dropped the energist to the ground with the intent of shuffling far back from the new prisoner as possible. But at the first sound of that voice, she had just frozen. And she didn't know why.

Whoever it was huffed heavily in exhaustion, and Hitomi finally made herself move, clinging to some stupid notion of finding a place to hide, while being tied up, blindfolded and gagged. Which is impossible to do without making a noise.

"Who's there?!" the stranger demanded.

She froze again. Silence. And then footsteps paced toward her, and Hitomi accidentally made a muffled sound of fear through the gag.

The breathing was right in front of her now, and the feet had stopped. The stranger uttered a curious sound of surprised amusement at the sight of Hitomi crouched there — bound, gagged, and clearly terrified.

"Hn. And who the hell are you?"

The voice was strange. It wavered between thick, low tones, to high, thin whining. She couldn't decide if it was a man or a woman, but it had a familiar, unsettling edge to it.

"And I thought the bastards treated _me_ like shit," the stranger chuckled. "So I suppose _this_…" the fluid voice mused, "…is what they do to their whores when they're done?"

"Nnnnh!!" Hitomi protested angrily.

"No?"

"N-nnh…"

Hitomi's breathing settled. _That voice…yes, they're definitely a man. And, at least… _she thought, hearing him chuckle again.

_At least whoever he is, he doesn't seem all that… evil._

Before she could sense the movement, two hands had slid behind her neck. She flinched at first, but went still as they unfastening the gag around her mouth.

Her lips finally free, she let out a shaky breath. And then mumbled a shy "Th- thanks."

"Mm… better?"

_That— that voice… where have I…?_

"Y- yes…"

Her nerves were still unsteady. His arms reached behind her, and she twitched instinctively, again.

"Stop moving!"

"S- sorry…"

He was so close to her now, Hitomi could feel his breath in front of her. She clenched her fists tight and prepared herself, as his hands moved against her hair, and the blindfold loosened and slipped off her eyes.

Blurry at first, her dim surroundings emerged. The first thing was the faint red glow all around her — a thousand energists heaped high against the walls, all the way up to the ceiling.

It was the only light in the room. An enormous black room. An enormous black room filled with energists… and their soft light… glowing red… on the man in front of her.

Hitomi gasped.

She recoiled in horror, with a flash of panicked movement, and ended up awkwardly curled back on the ground. Quickly, desperately, she struggled to regain her balance with her tied hands and feet. Her wide eyes regarded her companion with primal terror.

_Oh god…_

Hitomi's breath was growing fast, sharp and jagged, and her arms and hands began to tremble.

"Well now…" he mocked her with a funny, unimpressed face. "Aren't _we_ pathetic, hm?"

_Oh god. Oh god, oh god… It's—!_

_It's…_.

Hitomi's broken thoughts tumbled into her mind, and the stare of those gripping eyes sent needles of fear through her spine. _ Oh god — it is!! It's him…!_

And in a quiet moment of helplessness, Hitomi realized she was going to die.

_It's…_

"What's the matter…?" he purred.

_Dilandau._

Hitomi squeezed her eyes shut, pleading for help in the only way she knew how. And all around her, the energists started glowing stronger, and the endless hum grew louder.

_Oh god… Van… please…_

-|•-+-+-+•|-

Like thunder cracking the air, he felt it.

_NO!!!_

Just before Hitomi had dropped her energist, Van had felt it — that new presence nearby. It was completely different from her — though it wasn't as strong. But it threw him into a cold sweat.

Because he sensed dragon blood.

But… not blood like his… No, this — this was tainted… Impure… Unnatural.

Like… like an _experiment_. And it gave off a familiar taste he'd only ever felt from one person. Only…

_No… That's impossible. Dilan—… Celena is in Asturia…with Allen._

Still, his veins boiled and his muscles snapped tight as he shot over the forest on the back of the Ispano guymelef. When the king and his dragon armour dropped heavily down in front of the Fanelian castle, cries and shouts filled the streets, and a royal guard ran up to him.

"My lord," he bowed, somewhat exasperated. People crowded the square, alarmed and confused and running around in panic. Why had the king awakened Escaflowne? What was happening? Who is in danger?

"Please tell Merle," the king told the guard, in a low, steady voice, "Not to worry. I'll be back soon."

"Lord Van, our messenger has urgent news from Palas."

"What is it?"

"Several days past, the royal city was struck with a terrible quake — bridges and buildings across the land have crumbled. Many people have been injured and killed, and several more have disappeared. Including the beloved sister of Sir Allen Schezar."

Van's heart stopped.

The guard didn't notice, and continued. "The nobles of Asturia have requested whatever help Fanelia can spare. Shall we send them some supplies, my lord?"

But Van was far away.

_Dilandau… _he thought, staring at nothing with his wide eyes.

_But how?! Who—…_ _Who could have—? _

His mind spun with anger, and then the clear, sharp taste in his mouth that came just before he had to fight.

_What are those bastards planning?!_

When the king spoke again, it was with a dry throat. "Send them our spare carts of lumber from the storehouse, with any workers that volunteer. Two guard units, and a medic. But tell everyone else to stay here," he concluded. "And be ready for an attack."

"A-Attack?!!" the guard sputtered.

Van took hold of Escaflowne as it heaved itself up to take flight. At least now he knew where to find Hitomi.

The guard shouted after him. "But—!! But who would attack us now?!"

The words were swept away with the wind. The king of Fanelia was already high in the air, guiding the dragon around and soaring off to the East — the direction of Asturia, and beyond it, ruins of an empire… that forsaken land of Zaibach.

|+-+-+-•|•-+-+-+•|•-+-+-+•|•-+-+-+•|•-+-+-+•|•-+-+-+•|•-+-+-+|

_THE END!!!_

_(Haha, no… just kidding.)_

**To be continued…!**

|+-+-+-•|•-+-+-+•|•-+-+-+•|•-+-+-+•|•-+-+-+•|•-+-+-+•|•-+-+-+|

* * *

This story made possible in part by Andrew Francis, that talented voice actor who doesn't even have a fan page, but definitely has my admiration. In fact, by accident, including this chapter, I've just written two parts of two separate fanfictions, for two separate animes, that both happen to have two separate characters that he played.

Yes, one of his characters is in this chapter. (guess who.)

The other is from a recent anime film called the Girl Who Leapt Through Time -- and it's awesome. My profile has a link to the movie posted on youtube, so go click 'my hompage' link and watch it if you haven't seen it already! I think you'll like it. However, it's quite possible that i fell in love with it mainly because of this Andrew Francis, and his incredible and delicious voice.. acting.. so.. .. yeah, you'll have to go get the english dvd for a taste of that. ;) the fanfic I'm starting for it should be posted soon. .. ..but hey don't you worry, I'll be writing this one more often.

now.. before you go watch it, take a break, write me a hello -- give your beautiful fingers some exercise. :d


	7. ‘Follow Me’

[You might find it nicer to read this if you go over there to the top right of this box… and press the big "E" over there, once or twice. I like it better anyway. When lines have more space between them, it's like, "Ah. Now I can breathe."

Enjoy.]

|+-+-+-•|•-+-+-+•|+•+| Bound by Gravity |+•+|•-+-+-+•|•-+-+-+|

_

* * *

_

"There is a pleasure in being mad

which none but madmen know."

(John Dryden)

Chapter 7: Follow Me

* * *

In her instinctual reaction, when Hitomi discovered who had removed her blindfold, she had managed to put some distance between her and her new companion. But her backward squirming had been halted by the cave wall. She pressed her back and shoulder blades against it, as he began to approach her calmly. And Hitomi desperately wished she could melt into the stone behind her.

_Oh god… Van… Help me…_

The silver-haired youth chuckled. "My, _my…_" he said slowly, his voice crawling into her ears like thick drops of molten stone. "What a scared little girl you are."

Hitomi stiffened. His voice had some magical ability to render her completely helpless. Even if she hadn't been tied up, she probably wouldn't have been able to move.

"Why would _anyone_ want to keep _you _around…" he wondered, crouching in front of her with a mischievous grin. "I suppose…" he mused lazily, sliding a finger under her chin and lifting her face up. His nose nearly touching hers, he leaned in closer. Too close.

"…You _are_ kinda cute."

Hitomi blinked in shock. Her breath caught in her throat and her cheeks flushed red. "Eh… I-…um…!"

"So, I guess…" he continued, rising to his feet and looming over her. "There's only _one_ thing they would use you for."

"W- wait… no, I'm not—" Hitomi mumbled, not completely sure what he was implying.

"Mhmm, that's too bad," he said smoothly. "What a shame. Here I thought you'd be of some use to me. But you _obviously_ won't be very helpful. Oh well," he sighed, in his famous melodramatic voice. And with a toss of his hand, he straightened up… turned away… and walked off across the room.

Hitomi blinked, dumbstruck and baffled. _He's not—… He didn't…… He didn't hurt me!!_

She couldn't recall ever being in the same general area as Dilandau without the terror and fear for her life that went with it. Now it looked like he couldn't even be bothered to harm her. At least not yet anyway.

As Hitomi's nerves settled somewhat, she watched him saunter around the dungeon, inspecting it from various angles. It was unsettling, and captivating, the way he arched his neck, and swayed his body and stroked his cheek and jaw as he pondered. So fluid, he was almost graceful, in a lavish, dramatic way. Like some maniacal dancer that was mesmerizing — and terrifying, because it felt like at any moment that sleeping rage might explode and slap you in the face.

Hitomi blinked and furiously shook her head. _What the hell am I thinking about? I have to talk to Van again. I have to help him… I have to tell him…_

Swallowing her cowardice she cleared her throat and spoke. "Um, e- excuse me…?" she called over to her silver-haired creature of darkness. Hitomi's voice cracked with fear but she continued. _I have to try_. "Do—… Do you know… where we are?"

"…yeah…" came the distant reply, as though he was currently distracted by other thoughts. "Some… some place called Zai—…" he stopped, looking puzzled, and craning his neck up to look at the ceiling, and then over at the door. Then, giving up on whatever it was, he moved over to the energist pile.

"Zai-… something," Dilandau shrugged.

"Z- Zaibach?" Hitomi said nervously.

"Whatever," he answered, somewhat annoyed.

_Of course you're in Zaibach, Hitomi…_ she berated her own stupidity. _Who else would capture you? And why else would Dilandau be here? He—…_

_Wah—!! Wait a second—!! He doesn't… He didn't even remember—!!?_ _How could he forget… Zaibach??! _She wondered with alarm.

_Unless he… Unless maybe he forgot… Everything._

Hitomi's eyes went wide as she watched Dilandau with dawning realization. It was so obvious now. He was walking around looking so confused and frustrated. He didn't hurt her because… Because he clearly didn't remember her. And if he was still working for Zaibach, why would they throw him in a dungeon?

Thrilled and hopeful, Hitomi sat up straight in her bindings. _Maybe I'm not in danger at all. Maybe… maybe he could even help me! _She cleared her throat again, and tried to be friendly. "Wh- what… what are you doing…?"

"Tch. You're pretty dense, aren't you?" he said. It wasn't harsh, it was more like he was… entertained. "What do you _think_ I'm doing?"

"Ah…" Hitomi blanked.

He shot a glance at her — and in the dim red light, Hitomi could have sworn he smirked again. "Moron. I'm looking for a way to escape."

"R-Really?!?"

"YES, _really_," Dilandau sneered in his high-pitched mocking voice. "Watch and you might _learn_ something."

Hitomi wasn't listening, she was celebrating. She might have a chance after all. Elated, she almost laughed. _To think I was so afraid of him, and he might actually be the one to save me._

But of course, Hitomi's predictions didn't always happen the way she expected them to.

-|•-+-+-+-•|-

"_What… what's happening…?"_

Slipping. Falling. Falling so fast. So long… Then landing… onto something soft. And then… then waves. Mist. And spray. Cold and salty. Brushing his face and slapping against his body. Slow. Fast. Heavy. Rocking always up and down. Over and over. Pain. Sleepiness. Wind. Whispers. So many sounds. And… and black wings.

"_Brother!"_

Van snapped his eyes open and lifted his head. "Nnn…" he groaned as he brought one hand up to his face. He'd been dreaming about his mysterious journey back across the ocean every night since he'd been ripped away from Hitomi. And now the dreams were getting so messed up he was starting to wonder which parts really happened at all.

Suddenly, he leapt to his feet in alarm. Why had he been asleep?! Where was he?!! He was supposed to be — supposed to — Hitomi — Zaibach — he just landed for a moment to get… some… water…

And as he glanced down at the stream, he had his answer. Van had only dropped into the forest below to drink from the little creek before he kept flying towards Zaibach. He had no time to rest! But these forests were unfamiliar to him. And he'd forgotten about the dangers of the lowlands beyond the Chezarian Mountains. Dangers like the little yellow flowers sprinkled along the edge of the creekbed. They could never grow in his windswept valley, but even Fanelian children had heard stories about the poisonous flowers whose pollen brought you dizziness and sleep, if you breathed them for too long. All but the most sturdy, bulky warriors faint within minutes, and King Fanel wasn't exactly built like Balgus.

Empty, but retching with a throb in his stomach, Van realized the pollen was probably in the water he drank too. He cursed. The sun was still high, which meant he hadn't lost much time, but every passing moment, Hitomi was… she was… He might already be too late! How could he be so careless? He choked again, leaning forward and clutching his stomach.

_Dammit._

He wouldn't make it much farther. He'd have to find a village fast and hope they had something to treat this flower poison. But the only land ahead was the outlying wastes of Zaibach — there were villages to be sure, but most were modest at best, and suspicious and fearful of all outsiders, let alone a rogue king on the back of an Ispano dragon. What could he do?

On a normal day, there would be no hesitation in Van's mind right now. He would charge ahead rashly, somehow find what he was looking for, challenge anyone who tried to stop him, defend himself if he had to, and be off again to save Hitomi in a flash. But now… he realized, with swelling nausea — he was in no position to fight.

Dragging himself back over to the patient dragon armour, Van pulled himself up with difficulty, and guided Escaflowne up and around, and swung the dragon back in the direction they came from. They'd only just crossed the mountains, and he could quickly get over them and back into Asturia. Any of the hillside villages would probably be willing to aid any passing Fanelian… he might not even have to tell him he was a king. (Van liked to avoid revealing that whenever possible.)

At the returning gusts of frigid mountain air, Van wavered, and Escaflowne responded with an unsteady jolt before recovering again. There was definitely something toxic invading his body. His hands were starting to tremble, and his vision was getting so blurry, he could hardly make out the last mountain ridges in the distance. He might not even make it that far.

-|•-+-+-+-•|-

"I was right, wasn't I?"

"Dryden, I don't have the time or the energy to argue about this now, so please," begged the knight of Caeli. "We have more important matters to discuss."

"Hey I'm not lookin for a quarrel. I was just hoping you'd admire my awe-inspiring powers of foresight."

Allen's expression was troubled and cold — far from being amused. Dryden's relaxed, uncaring composure made Allen's chivalry lash out with contempt. "What kind of man do you think you are?" he growled. "Even the most wretched peasant-drunkard still holds enough dignity to have more faith in his wife! And even if he _did_ have reason to believe she'd betrayed him, he'd at _least_ show a shred of _concern_."

But as expected, Dryden just laughed at this. Allen was close to disgusted. "Honestly, I don't understand why you married her if you think so poorly of her character."

"Hmm, maybe that's why I did marry her," Dryden challenged. "Marriages don't work unless you know their flaws and love them anyway."

Allen squeezed his eyes shut, apparently suppressing something difficult. Finally he spoke. "I'm leaving," he announced, and made for the door of the little meeting room.

"Hey, wait," the merchant stopped him, in an apologetic tone of voice. "I'm not trying to aggravate you," he went on when Allen paused at the door. "Hell, everyone knows who would win if we ever had to settle this with swords," he grinned.

Allen didn't.

"What I'm trying to say is…" he continued, removing his glasses and rubbing the lenses. "If these floods, and quakes, and storms, and kidnappings are happening for the reason we think they are, we're all going to have to be in this together if we have any hope of surviving. People can't let personal stuff get in the way when Gaia's falling apart. So…" he paused dramatically, replacing his glasses and peering over them with his half-lidded eyes of natural confidence. "I just want you to know I'm on your side, alright?" he said smoothly. "No matter who the princess decides to cling to when this big storm really starts to get ugly."

"Allen!!" came a feminine call from the hallway outside. Clicking of urgent footsteps echoed into the room as Millerna came running. "There you are!"

Dryden chuckled, and sat comfortably in a chair to watch the spectacle.

"I'm so sorry…" The princess flushed. "The council demanded to speak to you about the disasters and the measures we must take to assist the injured. I tried to get them to leave you alone for at least a little longer. I mean, honestly!" she huffed. "They're so rude. Can't they understand that most people have feelings?! Anyway they were about to send one of their heartless guards to fetch you, but I insisted they let me talk to you first. Allen… Are you alright? Do you need more time?" she cooed. "Please don't worry, you know, I'm positive we'll find Celena. And Hitomi. I'm sure they're just fine…"

The princess spoke so quickly and passionately it was enough to knock most people off balance if they weren't used to her. Well, Allen _was_ used to her. But at this moment, in this place, after _that_ conversation… Allen was too embarrassed to reply as easily as he normally could. Her eyes were so bright and obvious — anyone could read her like a book when she acted that way with him. And she was a book Dryden was freakishly good at reading, judging from that knowing amusement gleaming in his eyes over there. Bowing his head with a nervous, serious, uncomfortable face, Allen finally managed to utter a few words.

"Yes… thank you Princess. I will speak with them now," he breathed, and walked out the door, careful to keep an unnecessarily large distance between them as he stepped past her. He definitely didn't look her in the eye.

"I sure hope you haven't been giving him a hard time about anything, Dryden," Millerna scolded, watching the knight disappear down the hall.

"Ahaha! Now what makes you think I'd do such a thing?" Dryden teased, rising from his seat and approaching her casually.

"Because I know you!" she replied, a delicate hand held on her hip in suspicion.

"Hmm," he smirked down at her now, looping a hand behind her neck and leaning forward to catch the scent of her hair. "Well then I guess that makes us even," he said cheekily.

_Oh, what a fascinating, screwed up drama we live in._

-|•-+-+-+-•|-

Meanwhile, in a dark, cavernous dungeon, Hitomi was having problems of her own.

"Wh— What—!! What do you _mean_ you're not going to untie me?!?!!"

The cackling laughter that followed sent shivers down to her toes. "Ahaha! Mhmm…" Dilandau crooned, smirking wickedly. "Well… that wouldn't be much fun, would it?" He glided back over and positioned himself crouching just above her, in the way that made her feel extremely vulnerable — something he'd gotten very good at doing.

"Mmn, yes… that's right…" he purred, leaning closer, his eyes dark, and heavy with something that made Hitomi's stomach flip over. "When I'm trapped in a cage, I do get _so __depressed._ I like having you all tied up like that. It's so very amusing. And I need _something_ to keep me amused." He smiled darkly and those eyes gleamed in the soft red light from the energists.

"For someone who's depressed," Hitomi objected, suddenly feeling annoyed and defiant. "You sure laugh a lot."

Dilandau smirked at that, and answered with another laugh… this time in a deep, low voice. And the slithering wildness of that voice crawled under her skin. Hitomi's breathing got faster.

Dilandau looked very satisfied. "You're afraid of me."

"N-n—… no! No I'm not!"

"Well, you _should_ be. After all…" he said, and made an amused sound in his throat. "Mmh-! After all… you're completely tied up… And I could do _anything_ I want."

Hitomi cowered and tried to duck away from his playful, hungry glare, as he licked his lips and proposed an offer that made her quiver.

"Why don't we have some fun…"

An instant surge of adrenaline made Hitomi feel burning hot, and gave her an irresistible and desperate desire to flee. But she couldn't. Her panic escalated… until suddenly something weird happened to her companion.

"Gghh!!" Dilandau exclaimed, clutching his head. "N—… no…" he coughed and grimaced. He looked like he'd just been stabbed in the head. "No time… No _time_ for this!! Must—… must get… back… gaahhh—!!"

Hitomi flinched as his upper body hunched forward. His head hung down and his hand clenched his scalp, silver hair twisted between his fingers. _What- what's happening…? Why is he in pain?_

Dilandau groaned and squeezed his eyes shut, struggling to recover. "GAAHHHH!!! Nnngh—!! M- M-… Must get back to… to Al-… Al-…" he choked, and trailed off.

"Allen?" Hitomi suggested quietly. _Does he really remember—…_

"Allen…" Dilandau whispered. His panting breath was heavy and ragged, and Hitomi was worried he might pass out.

"Allen… Allen in… in As-… Ast—…"

Hitomi nodded in excitement. "Asturia. Yes! Allen Shezar of Asturia. He's your—"

Dilandau thrashed his arm out and recoiled from Hitomi. His eyes shot open again and locked to hers, and the pain in his face transformed into alarm. "How do you know all that?!!" he screeched. "WHO ARE YOU?!!!!"

Hitomi blinked and gaped at the sudden change. And what was she supposed to say? "Ah-! I, uh… I…"

"Wait a minute…" Dilandau slurred quietly, his eyes narrowing as he creeped forward again. Whatever was hurting him had clearly subsided. "I _know_ you…"

_Oh crap…_ Hitomi gulped. "Nn… no… I'm not—… I just—…" Hitomi stuttered, unsure whether it was Dilandau remembering her or Celena. She had certainly been on Dilandau's list of people to kill… and if he remembered that…

"They were talking about you," he said, regarding her with careful fascination. "The magic girl."

"Wait, what? Wh-… Who was?"

"The bastards out there," he answered, curiously lifting a few strands of her hair out of her face and tilting his head to the side as he examined her.

"You- you mean the… the Zaibach guards? What- what did they say? And what—" Hitomi flinched from his touch. "What are you doing??"

"Who knew they were such idiots," he chuckled. "They must really be stupid… to be so afraid of you."

Hitomi blinked. "Wha…?"

Dilandau laughed and smirked. "Mmm, yes… that's right… they think you've got magical powers. Think you're so strong and dangerous they won't even go near you." He leaned closer to her face and smiled with something resembling secret delight… and pleasure.

"They think you can destroy _anything_," he murmured. The words curled off his tongue as if they tasted delicious to him.

Edging herself back from his eyes, Hitomi couldn't even process what he was telling her._ Wh- why… h-… how does he ALWAYS get so CLOSE to me??!!_

He made a mischievous, seductive noise in his throat, as if reading her mind. But then he rose to his feet and wandered off across the room.

"Mm… maybe you _can_ help me escape after all then."

"Wh… H- how…?"

Ignoring her, he started nudging some energists absently with his foot. Then he picked one out from the towering pile, tested its heaviness in his hand… and then reached his arm back to throw it at her.

"W- WAIT! What are you DOING?!!" Hitomi cried in a panic, holding her bound hands up to block her face.

"Calm down…" he soothed, and hurled it straight into the wall beside her. It smashed against the stone with flash of light, and an ugly shattering sound that echoed painfully off the high ceiling. Chunks and shards of red crystal scattered around Hitomi, and she thought she felt tiny wet drops of something warm landing on her cheek and arm. She was stunned, and very confused.

"I… I didn't know they could break so easy…" Hitomi mumbled with fascination.

"Easy?" Dilandau said, walking back over to her. "That wasn't easy," he teased her, looming over her in his dominating way as he came down to pick up a shard by her side.

"I'm just… so much stronger than you."

Hitomi swallowed nervously, but Dilandau was more or less gentle as he took her wrists and sliced through the thick cords with the edge of the broken energist. He did the same at her ankles. Once she was free, he grabbed her by the arm and yanked her to her feet.

"Good. Now. Follow me. And do what I say," he demanded, pulling her behind him as he started to march across the room towards the door.

"Wait! Wh-why?! What are you going to make me do?"

He spun around and snapped at her. "Listen! Just trust m— AAGH!!" he wailed. His head fell forward and he staggered against her as the strange pain in his head struck again. He clutched Hitomi's shoulder, leaning on her to steady himself.

Hitomi was more than a little unsettled. "Wh- What's going on… are you… are you okay?"

"N-nngh! Nn- NO!! Don't—… don't-… leave… L-LET ME GO!!" he cried in a daze, pressing heavily on her shoulders as though he could barely hold himself up anymore. "N- n-… No don't!!" he pleaded with some unseen terror. "N-no!! C-come-… come back… Jaju-..….. JA-JU-KAA——!!!"

The terrible cry of agony blasted through the room and ripped Hitomi's heart.

"What- what's wrong?! D- Dilandau…? What's going on? You- um… you can calm down, it's… it's okay…"

But at the sound of his name, Dilandau froze. Hitomi was already beginning to cripple under his weight as she tried to hold him steady.

_What's happening to him? Can he even hear me? _"Dilandau!"

His wide eyes were blank and distant, and he started to sway forward. His eyelids drooped. His whole body went limp. He was… fainting…?

"Ah!" Hitomi exclaimed as the shift of his crumpling form made her lose her balance. In one heavy motion, he toppled to the floor… and dragged Hitomi with him…

"Aahh! Nngh!!"

…and fell on top of her.

"Ggghh!!"

Well, he wasn't completely on top of her. Hitomi fell on her back, and just the right side of her was being pinned down by Dilandau's unconscious, tortured body. He wasn't that big, and he wasn't wearing armour or anything, but he was still heavy enough to knock her breath out. And her arm was caught under his chest.

"Nnn…" Hitomi groaned. She started to heave against him, squirming to get herself out, when he suddenly jolted, and she gasped. Except… he was still… asleep.

_He jumped like that, and didn't wake up…?_ Hitomi could remember many times before while she'd been drifting off to sleep… and she would get that weird feeling… and her whole body would suddenly clench and seize up for no reason, like she'd just slammed into a brick wall. Hitomi was pretty sure it happened to a lot of people once in a while.

_But usually… usually I wake up._

And then she also noticed the razor shard of energist he still grasped in his fist. If she surprised or startled him too much… and he made some sudden movement… well, let's just say that hand was uncomfortably close to her neck.

_Great. Just great. Now what? How long is he going to lie here like this??_

As Hitomi's mind settled and she wondered what to do, she got distracted by the way the sleeping Dilandau would breathe slowly in and out, making his chest rise and fall against her side. His eyes were closed, and every muscle in his body was relaxed. It was the first time Hitomi had ever seen him look kind of peaceful. She watched him, and wondered what pain he must suffer after all he'd gone through.

_But… but he must have forgotten everything. Forgot how to be so… bloodthirsty. That's why everyone thought he would become Celena again._

His arm hung heavily across her chest, and his shoulder was inches from her nose. With curious eyes, she trailed the angles of his jaw and the muscles in his neck. She felt that rough, slow breath against her ear.

_If he ever was Allen's sister… _thought Hitomi, constantly aware of his heavy, warm body… _Then whatever those sorcerers did to him as a child… I don't think he's… I really don't think he could ever be a girl again._

She sighed. _It must have been hard… not remembering who you are… and having everyone call you by your old name… making you think you're supposed to be a woman. _Hitomi made a face — somewhere between sympathetic and creeped-out. _Yeah… How weird would that be…_

He shifted ever so slightly, but Hitomi felt it everywhere, especially in her right arm — which was starting to hurt from being trapped under him. He made a small, vulnerable noise… and Hitomi actually smiled.

_He may still be Dilandau, _Hitomi realized with a tremendous flood of warmth inside her… _but they're wrong about him. He's… not… he's not a monster. He's just a person. Confused and hurt. _

She lay like that for a while. _And he's…_ Her mind drifted as she tried to understand what it would feel like to be him. _The same age as me… _Hitomi remembered Allen telling her.

Then, unfortunately, he shifted again. But this time the arm that was sprawled across her chest nudged her in a certain place that made her gasp and feel extremely violated. The funny sensation of shock flicked through her body, and her cheeks went hot. It felt like when she…

_Van…_

In a moment, the memory of her 'conversation' with him through the energist returned to her, and it seemed like years ago. _Oh, Van… _she sighed, nearly crying with bottled-up emotion. Hitomi might have done anything just to get out of this room and find him again.

_I have to tell him where I am,_ she realized. Craning her head towards the pile of energists, she stretched out her free arm, and her heart jumped with delight when she felt the closest one touch the tip of her fingers.

Grasping it firmly, she started to call to him, to focus on him with all her mind — which was difficult, considering the unsettling distraction breathing against her body. _No… No, Hitomi — just think about Van… just remember Van… his voice… his body… his—… _

Dilandau shifted again.

_Nngh!! _Hitomi started to wonder whether it was a good idea to transfer all her sensations to Van right now. _Oh man… this is going to feel weird. _Bracing herself for the awkwardness surely to come, she reached out to him again.

_There! I feel him. Van, are you there? Can you hear me? Van are you—? Eh! _Hitomi gasped._ He feels kind of—… I think he's… sick…?_

The first few moments she felt him respond, Hitomi could only sense some hazy buzzing in her mind that reacted with her stomach, and made her slightly ill. But soon the buzzing was overpowered by a swelling torrential tsunami of fury. Alarm… Concern… Confusion… Panic!!!

_What?!! Van!! What is it…?_

Danger. Hate. Pain. Someone. Someone dangerous…!!

_Who…?_

Fire.

_Oh! _Hitomi realized._ Dilandau? He can feel… Dilandau?_

Wordless questions flicked through her from Van. Hurt?? Danger?? Worry! Fear! Pain?? His emotions were rising and swirling into an enormous dark cloud that filled Hitomi's head.

_No, no… it's alright, Van!! Yes, Dilandau's here, and I'm… in Zaibach… but really, I'm okay. I'm okay. Don't worry, don't worry…_

She tried to force her calm and safe feelings onto him, but it was as if he couldn't hear those tiny whispers against the burning anxiety and tremendous emotions consuming him. And then a sharp pang of nausea, and everything felt a thousand times more painful.

_I have to do something! Van's already in some kind of trouble and now he's worried about me too… I've made it so much worse…_

While the beating noise in her head from Van got louder and louder, and a throbbing heat started to crush her down, and the sickness ate away at her stomach as if it were hers… Hitomi had an idea. She wasn't sure it would work, but she had to try something. Pressing her eyes tightly shut, and summoning every shred of conscious effort she had, she made herself run in her mind. She ran, full speed, imagining the wind against her face, and the muscles she would move, the ground as it pounded her feet. And she saw Van in her mind, his black, careless hair, and his red shirt, and his bare shoulders, and his sad, quiet, ferociously protective eyes. And she ran straight to him, as fast as her mind could carry her. Closer and closer… until he was right there in front of her, and she opened her arms and collided with him, wrapping herself around him and hugging him close with all her might.

Silence. Van's temper evaporated into nothing. Hitomi waited uncertainly, nervously… still clutching him tightly with her mind… hoping she had actually managed to calm him, and it wasn't something bad that had made him stop feeling. _But he must be okay, because I can still sense his presence, and—…_

And then, so faintly, there was the smallest flutter of something sweet, brushing against her heart like a butterfly. She could hardly feel it, as though Van was trying to hide it. But it was there. And it was followed by a full sigh of peace, and relief… and then something deliciously warm that she couldn't name.

_It worked, _Hitomi thought happily. After another delicious moment, tentative questions returned. No doubt, Van was still confused about Dilandau, and wanted to know how she could feel so safe if he was really there with her. She didn't know how to explain it without words, so she just tried to repeat her feelings of security. Calm. No danger. She even tried to send him the concept of Forgot… Empty… No more hate… but she wasn't sure if any that made sense to him.

Van seemed to believe her — at least he wasn't so worried anymore. Hitomi was about to try asking about his strange sickness when Dilandau shifted in his sleep again. That arm… her breast…

And the next feelings that flowed out from her to Van were something like… Surprised… Embarrassed… Vulnerable… Trapped… and… other things… wait… was that… Pleasure?

No, definitely not. Humiliated beyond belief by the sensations she probably just sent him, Hitomi felt Van's flash of shock, bewilderment, and agitation. She recovered enough to wipe everything away and respond with reassurance and lots of, 'Don't worry, I'm fine. Everything's fine.' Van's reply was still full of questions, and another kind of sickness, as if he felt something repulsive… with a hint of anger.

_No, it's okay. I'm fine, really. What about you, Van? _Hitomi questioned him with vague thoughts, desperate to change the subject. She sighed, glancing at Dilandau sprawled over her. _Thank god Van can't really see me now… he would NOT think I was okay._

Van started to feel farther away, and dimmer, as though his mind was growing foggy. Hitomi could tell he was definitely suffering from something. _And knowing how much pain Van can usually take without even flinching, it must be something really bad. _

_What's wrong? What happened? Are you going to be alright?_

His response came scattered and hard to grasp. There was some kind of solid sense of knowing, and he didn't seem worried. Only that dull nausea. Then, struggling, he sent across a faint dismissal, and something else hard to explain. But Hitomi understood it right away. He was going to leave her now and return soon, but at the moment his energy was quickly draining out of him.

_Yes, okay. Be careful. Don't worry about me at all. I'll be here. Waiting for you._

How much of those words actually translated into tangible feelings, Hitomi couldn't tell. But she felt him send one more warm flicker of light before he was gone. And then she was alone again. All of a sudden, without his presence floating around her, her soul felt so utterly empty.

_I can't stand this anymore. I have to find him. _

-|•-+-+-+-•|-

Van crossed the final rim of mountain peaks at last, and swung Escaflowne down to—

_What…? What the hell—?!_

Pillars of black smoke piled high into the sky from where the closest Asturian village should have been. Charging down into the valley as fast as the dragon armour could carry him, Van soared straight through the smoke and onward to the village. Landing with a thunderous crash amid a bustling square of people running around, Van and Escaflowne caused a whole new level of panic in the villagers. Screams and shouts sprang out all around, and brave guards approached him with primitive tools and broken daggers. Van hopped down and gestured calmly.

"Van Fanel. I am a friend of Asturia."

"Fanel…? King Fanel…?" The soldiers blinked and gaped at him. "You are Lord Van of Fanelia?!"

"Yes," he sighed. He would never get used to the reaction people gave him when they learned they were talking to a king. Still clutching his stomach with one arm, he ignored the pain for a moment to ask them what had happened to their village.

"We are the fortunate ones. The river has overflowed, and the lower towns have been completely flooded. We've only had to deal with a few fires. Our forest caught flame in the south, and spread to the village impossibly fast. Most of our people believe there must be a dragon roaming the woods."

Van stared at him in disbelief. "When did this happen? I just passed this way."

"Not but a few hours ago. We've been struggling since half our good men set off this morning to help in Pallas."

"Yes," added another villager, "But they need it more than we. All the land has been struck by disaster, as if the end of days has come. But Asturia should hardly complain. My condolences, Lord Van," bowed the villager, "For your country's own situation sounds far worse than ours."

"What?" Van stared at him, not understanding. "What situation? I just came here from Fanelia. We have suffered no disasters. I ordered assistance to Pallas as well."

Exchanging glances, the guards hesitated before responding. "My Lord, our messengers may be mistaken, but we were recently told the supply caravan to Pallas was crushed beneath an avalanche, and the only passage into the Fanelian valley has been cut off. Asturia cannot yet spare an airship to send out for news from beyond the wreckage."

Van felt his knees turn weak, and the poison in his stomach and blood took advantage of his sudden shock and despair to send a brutal wave of nausea through him. He lurched forward, gripping his stomach, and two of the guards rushed up to him.

"Lord Van! What is it? Are you injured?"

"N-no…" he panted, with broken breath. "It's only… Flakeweed poison. Do you… have…"

"Yes, of course. Tenald, Hayne… Take him to the medicine hut right away."

_Fanelia… _Van thought in a daze, worried for his people. And Asturia seemed to be falling apart, too. _What… what the hell is going on?_

|+-+-+-•|•-+-+-+•|•-+-+-+•|•-+-+-+•|•-+-+-+•|•-+-+-+•|•-+-+-+|

[To be continued…]

[Yes. You'll get to find out what the hell's goin on in the next chapter.]

|+-+-+-•|•-+-+-+•|•-+-+-+•|•-+-+-+•|•-+-+-+•|•-+-+-+•|•-+-+-+|

_[Special-preview-random-tiny-excerpt from upcoming chapter of "Bound by Gravity"… :]_

-|•-+-+-+-•|-

"Van…"

Like a fire finally springing to life, something sparked in those eyes.

"I… I _know_ you…" he seethed, pacing slowly toward Van, his shoulders were hunched and his breathing was rough. Van watched him with tense muscles, fingers gripping his sword fiercely.

"Yes… that's right…" Dilandau murmured. That confident smirk. Those dark eyes. His wrath. That voice. As his vague memory returned, his voice got even stronger.

"I _know_… you," he growled… louder and louder… until it turned into a roar. "I… _HATE_… you—!!!!"

"N-no! Dilandau!! Don't—"

"You stay back," Dilandau breathed, taking her arm and pulling Hitomi behind him.

"Don't TOUCH her," Van shouted, his voice low and dangerous.

"Mmnh-! She's _yours_, Van?" the wicked eyes laughed. "I suppose we should find out if you can really stop me, then… shall we?"

-|•-+-+-+-•|-

[Next chapter, not far now. Special gratefulness to Suils Saifir for such a wonderful, long and inspiring review, and to kimmi0490 for so many! They encourage me always. And to all other reviewers, my greatest thanks. Every word you write me makes my day so much brighter. In the next couple days I promise to personally reply to as many of you as I can!! ]


End file.
